RECUPERNADO EL PASADO
by Zandy Kou Li
Summary: La batalla contra el caos habia dejado varias dudas sobre Serena sobretodo el si en verdad amaba a Darien y que senti por Seiya. Pero uan asi ella ya tiene un futuro ya escrito ¿lo cambiara?. Es mi primer historia espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 1 año desde que habían librado la batalla contra el caos, las Sailors Star Lights habían regresado a su planeta y las demás Sailors ya vivían una vida normal y tranquila, Serena ya había terminado la preparatoria y estaba apunto de comenzar sus planes para su boda tan esperada por las chicas por algún motivo ella ya no se sentía tan feliz con la idea, desde la partida de Seiya ella había cambiado mucho se había vuelto responsable, se había unido al equipo de natación , no llegaba tarde a nada pero también había cambiado con las chicas ya no salía tanto con ellas al contrario se había hecho muy unida a Haruka y Michiru.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación estaba lloviendo ella veía hacia afuera y como era costumbre últimamente se perdía en sus pensamientos "¿_aun te acordaras de mi Seiya? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Seiya….."_ en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gatita

Luna: Serena las chicas irán a la cafetería que si no quieres ir

Serena: mmm no Luna cenare con Haruka y Michiru

Luna: Sere hace mucho que ya no sales con las chicas por favor regresa a hacer esa niña tan noble que eras

Serena: aun lo soy solo que no tengo tiempo Luna

Luna: ¿no será que no quieres ir por que aun piensas en el?

Serena: ¿en el?

Luna: en Seiya Kou

Serena: luna por favor no empieces sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema

Luna: Sere aun estas a tiempo de abandonar todo por el

Serena: ¿abandonar? Luna con que derecho puedo abandonar tantas batallas que hemos enfrentado para rescatar el futuro tan deseado por todos, no tengo derecho de poner en riesgo a Rini

Luna: ¿pero si tienes derecho a sacrificar tu felicidad y tu vida?

Serena: ¿a que te refieres?

Luna: serena contéstate esta pregunta ¿amas a Darién igual o mas que a Seiya?

Chicas este es el primer capitulo espero les guste espero sus comentaros malos y buenos prefiero buenas jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Serena se quedo pensando en lo que luna le había dicho pero que podía hacer si ella ya tenia un futuro escrito un amor que había sobrevivido a un fatal pasado y un futuro aterrador no ya no cambiaria de opinión la boda se llevaría acabo no importando si era feliz o no.

Mientras en un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra un chico trabajaba en los últimos detalles de la reconstrucción de un templo cuando escucho hablar a unas chicas

X: dicen que el es el príncipe hermano de la Princesa Kakyuu

X2: pues es lo que se dice que por eso es el líder de las Sailors

Seiya: ¿chicas interrumpo?

X y x2: no joven Seiya díganos en que lo podemos ayudar

Seiya: pues si no es mucha molestia podrían terminar sus labores y dejar de decir tonterías

X y x2: si

Ambas chicas se pusieron a trabajar, si bien era cierto se había iniciado un rumor que Seiya era hermano de la princesa cosa que el no creía puesto que el tenia a sus hermanos ya había pasado un año y el planeta ya había sido reconstruido en su totalidad eran pequeños detalles los que faltaban; si hace un año que se habían marchado de la Tierra pero el seguía extrañando a su bombón como el primer día, en la mañana la princesa le había dicho que quería hablar con el y sus hermanos por la tarde así que tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a el templo principal y entro a la sala de juntas donde ya lo esperaban Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker

Seiya: perdón por el retraso

Princesa: no te preocupes querido Seiya tus hermanas también acaban de llegar

S. Healer: y princesa de que quería hablarnos

Princesa: pues bien el planeta ya esta reconstruido en su totalidad

Sailor. Maker: así es Princesa

Princesa: siendo así me gustaría darles un aviso quiero que regresen a la Tierra junto con esas niñas

Las 3 Sailor: ¿Cómo?

Princesa: desde que regresaron sus pensamientos y corazón se quedó allá sobretodo el tuyo mi querido Seiya

Seiya: pero nuestra obligación es estar a su lado Princesa

Princesa: obligación de las cual las deslindo, regresen y si no se sienten cómodas regresen pues aquí siempre serán bienvenidas

Sailor Healer: muchas gracias princesa

Sailor Maker: no se como se lo agradeceremos

Princesa: no tienen que agradecerlo mis queridas Sailors antes que otra cosa esta su felicidad-la princesa noto que Seiya se había quedado mudo- y tú no me dices nada querido Seiya

Seiya: me quede sin palabras princesa lo siento

Princesa: Taiki, Yaten por que no se despiden de las personas en lo que yo platico con su hermano

Yaten y Taiki: si princesa

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación dándoles privacidad para platicar

Princesa: ¿me dirás que es lo que te angustia?

Seiya: princesa desde que regresamos existe un rumor en el planeta

Princesa: si yo también lo he escuchado…el de si tú y yo somos hermanos

Seiya: así es


	3. Chapter 3

Serena veía hacia la ventana ya pasaba de la media noche ella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían 3 estrellas fugaces pasaban en el cielo

Serena:"_puede que sea….No Serena tonta Seiya ya nunca volverá"-_pero una linda gatita interrumpía sus pensamientos

Luna: ¿Serena aun no te duermes?

Serena: no aun no y ¿tu? ¿Por qué sigues despierta?

Luna: muy sencillo por que me preocupas

Serena: así eres mi guardiana

Luna: no solo eso antes que mi princesa eres mi amiga

Serena: gracias luna-la cargo y se metió a la cama

A la mañana siguiente Serena había ido a visitar a Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: cabeza de bombón enserio si tanto deseas cancelar tu boda ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Serena. Haruka eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no puedo echar por la borda todas las batallas que hemos enfrentado por conservar el futuro intacto

Michiru: ¿y tu felicidad?

Serena: mi felicidad vendrá cuando Rini nazca

Haruka: mira Serena sabes que cuentas con nosotras y tienes nuestro apoyo no importa la decisión que tomes no importa lo que las inners piensen tu felicidad es lo mas importante

Serena: gracias Haruka en verdad se los agradezco

Michiru: no nos agradezcas tu nos enseñaste el valor de la amistad

Serena: la verdad es un alivio que ustedes me apoyen de esa manera-miro su reloj- demonios ya es tarde me tengo que ir si no nunca llegare a clase- se levanto y tomo su bolso y su mochila

Haruka: cabeza de bombón por que no te llevas mi auto- le aventó las llaves y serena las cacho

Serena: ¿el deportivo? Enserio-dijo algo sorprendida

Haruka: claro que si solo ten cuidado no aceleres mucho recuerda que no es lo mismo que tu auto

Serena: gracias Haruka hasta luego Michiru

Michiru: adiós serena

Serena se subió al auto de Haruka y se fue mientras en un apartamento

Yaten: no puedo creer que nuestro departamento siga intacto

Taiki: así es ahora ay que hablar con la disquera para saber si aun les interesamos y después saber que haremos con las chicas-miro a Seiya que solo veía por la ventana- Seiya me estas escuchando

Seiya: si Taiki…ahora si me disculpan quiero salir a caminar un rato

Yaten: pero Seiya-lo iba a reprimir pero Taiki lo tomo del hombro y le pido que no dijera nada

Seiya: nos vemos luego chicos-salió del departamento-"_lo bueno es que ahora ya casi nadie me reconoce y puedo caminar tranquilo, ahora no se si debo buscarte bombón o solo saber de ti por las chicas" _

Seiya iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que al cruzar una calle no vio que se aproximaba un coche y al darse cuenta se quedo inmovilizado y el conductor se logro frenar a tiempo la chica bajo del auto

X: ¿Seiya?

Seiya se quedo viendo a la chica era una mujer muy atractiva de cabello negro, usaba una minifalda color azul y una blusa color blanca con lentes de sol

Seiya: ¿bombón?

Serena: me reconociste

Seiya: haz cambiado mucho

Serena: ¿Tú crees?

Seiya: claro que si bombón

Serena: bueno tal vez un poco…pero primero me permites darte un abrazo

Seiya: claro que si

Serena abrazo a Seiya ambos sintieron como si la vida les regresara ninguno de los 2 querían terminar el abrazo pero alguien les estaba tocando el clac son

Serena: mejor muevo el carro

Seiya: si jajaja será lo mejor

Serena: anda súbete

Ambos subieron al auto

Seiya: este es tu auto bombón

Serena: no es de Haruka me lo presto para llegar a tiempo a la universidad

Seiya: ¡Wow! Universidad…y que estas estudiando

Serena: pedagogía sabes que me encantan los niños

Seiya: entonces iremos a la universidad

Serena: mmm no prefiero pasar el día contigo y me platiques que ha sido de ti

Así serena comenzó a conducir por un puente donde se veía el mar se dirigían a la playa, mientras en el templo Hikawa

**Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios perdón por no haber subido capitulo pero es que ando algo atareada no se me da muy bien la química jajaja espero les guste y si se que los capítulos son cortitos trabajo en ello **


	4. Chapter 4

Rei: chicas no les parece que serena esta muy distraída con el tema de la boda

Mina: si parece como si no le interesara nada

Amy: pero Mina si el sueño de Serena es casarse con Darien

Lita: Amy si te pones a pensar ese era su sueño hasta que conoció a Seiya

Rei: ¿a que te refieres Lita?

Lita: chicas piensen desde que Seiya llego la vida de serena ella cambio, buscaba ser buena en las cosas que ella deseaba y cuando el se fue simple y sencillamente dejo de ser nuestra serena

Mina: Lita crees que serena se enamoro de Seiya

Lita: tal vez Mina… tal vez

X: yo también pienso igual que tu Lita

Las 4 voltearon hacia la vez extraña

Las 4: ¿Darien?

Darien: si chicas, y con lo que tu dices Lita también lo he pensado… desde que Kou se fue Serena es muy distante conmigo

Rei: pero aunque así fuera ella no puede cancelar la boda un futuro nos espera

Amy: si así es Rei y aunque ella quiera ya no hay marcha atrás

Mientras tanto en la playa 2 chicos platicaban se habían quitado los zapatos y caminaban a la orilla de la playa

Serena: y a que has venido Seiya

Seiya: no te da gusto que este aquí bombón

Serena: claro que si pero aun no lo entiendo

Seiya: la princesa nos deslindo de toda actividad como guerreras del planeta fuego

Serena: ¡Wow! Eso es genial

Seiya: si, ella nos dijo que busquemos nuestra felicidad que se quedo aquí en la Tierra

Serena: Seiya-dijo deteniéndose frente el mar- ya sabes que me voy casar

Seiya: si bombón ya lo se

Serena: ¿entonces por que regresaste?

Seiya: por que quiero estar contigo en todo momento-dijo tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que volteara hacia el- no me importa si te casas con Chiba o con alguien mas yo quiero esta ahí para apoyarte

Serena: Seiya yo… - serena miro a los ojos a Seiya y dejo guiarse por su corazón ambos se acercaban hasta que sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso que esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo, poco a poco fueron terminado con el beso

Seiya: bombón yo…

Serena cayo a Seiya con un dedo y se limito a abrazarlo y siguieron viendo el mar. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato hasta que el celular de serena sonó

Serena: ¿hola?

Rei: serena ¿Dónde estas? Estamos en la universidad

Serena: mmm lo que pasa es que-miro a Seiya- salí temprano y quise dar una vuelta Rei ¿sucede algo?

Rei: no recuerdas que hoy irías a probarte el vestido de novia

Serena: ahh si el vestido yo iré después

Rei: no quieres que te acompañemos

Serena: no ya había quedado con Haruka y Michiru

Rei: pero serena

Serena: Rei dije que no por favor ya déjenme respirar-sin pensarlo le había gritado y había colgado miro Seiya y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

Seiya: bombón ¿y si nos vamos?

Serena: ¿a que te refieres?

Seiya: tú sabes que yo te amo y si me lo permites podría hacerte muy feliz

Serena: Seiya yo lo se pero entiéndeme tengo un futuro ya escrito… eso es algo que ya no puedo ni debo cambiar

Seiya: esta bien no insistiré más pero por favor déjame estar a tu lado

Serena: sabes que será muy difícil Seiya

Seiya: no me importa

Serena: esta bien Seiya… ahora me tengo que ir será la prueba de mi vestido

Seiya: ¿bombón te casas en 3 días y aun no te mides el vestido?

Serena: mina hiso el diseño solo me lo probaré

Seiya: te acompaño

Serena: ¿que? ¿Si escuchaste que irían Haruka y Michiru Seiya?


	5. Chapter 5

Seiya: si bombón lo escuche pero mis intenciones no serán impedir tu boda si tu no lo deseas claro

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Seiya: nada bombón anda vámonos

Serena y Seiya se dirigieron a casa de Haruka y Michiru en cuanto llegaron serena toco el clac son y la primera en salir fue Michiru y Haruka detrás de ella cuando vieron al invitado no sabían que decir

Seiya: hola

Haruka: cabeza de bombón que hace el aquí

Serena: Haruka Seiya vino de visita

Haruka: no me refiero a eso si no a que hace el conduciendo mi auto

Los 3 se quedaron viendo a Haruka, no le importaba el hecho de que serena y Seiya estaban juntos si no que el conducía su auto

Michiru: déjalo serena ya sabes que a Haruka no le gusta que nadie conduzca su auto pero subamos anda que se hace tarde

Los 4 iban camino a la tienda entraron y serena paso al probador y una de las señoritas que estaba ayudando a serena se acerco a Seiya

X: no querrá salir un momento por favor

Seiya: pero por que

X: no sabe que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda

Seiya: eh… yo no soy el novio soy solo un amigo

X: entonces disculpe

Michiru: voy a ver por que tarda tanto

Michiru entro al probador y Haruka se quedo con Seiya

Haruka: ¿Kou a que volviste?

Seiya: vine a estar junto con mi bombón

Haruka: pero solo la confundirás más

Seiya: ¿confundirla mas? Habla claro Tenou

Haruka: ella no desea casarse, y todo gracias a ti

Seiya: ¿como?

Haruka: entiende Kou que no te puedo decir que mi cabeza de bombón esta enamorada de ti y no desearía nada mas que estar a tu lado pero ella no puede estar contigo por que tiene un reino que forjar

Seiya se quedo callado al igual que Haruka

Seiya: _"entonces bombón siente lo mismo que yo ella también esta enamorada de mi pero aun así no podemos estar juntos mientras que tu bombón no tomes una decisión"_

En ese momento serena salió con un vestido muy ampón con un pequeño listón que sostenía el vestido del cuello

Michiru: verdad que luce linda

Haruka: serena luces…

Seiya: radiante

Serena: enserio no me agrada mucho

En ese momento Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei entraron, Haruka aventó detrás del sillón a Seiya

Mina: ay serena luces hermosa

Serena no podía salir del impacto que podían cachar a Seiya

Serena: es lo que le decía a Michiru ahora chicas por que no me ayudan a quitármelo

Amy: ¿las 4?

Serena: si las 4… anden vamos-serena y las chicas entraron y Haruka y Michiru movieron el sillón para ver como estaba Seiya

Seiya: la próxima vez que quieras que me esconda tu solo dime y yo lo hago

Haruka: lo siento Seiya pero lo mejor es que ninguna de ellas se enteren de que tú estas aquí si no, no la dejaran ni un minuto sola y ya no podrás estar con bombón

Seiya: me ayudaran a que pueda estar a su lado

Haruka y Michiru se miraron y Michiru fue la que hablo

Michiru: serena no es nuestra princesa solamente también es nuestra amiga y si ella es feliz a tu lado la ayudaremos a que este contigo

Haruka: para ti es normal verla sonreír y notar el brillo en sus ojos como el día de hoy pero para nosotros hace 1 año que no la vemos…-en ese momento las chicas iban salieron y esta vez fue Michiru quien aventó a Seiya detrás del sillón

Serena: bueno chicas nos vemos iré a ver lo ultimo del salón-comento serena

Haruka: esta bien cabeza de bombón nos vemos para cenar

Serena: eh si y te chicas la miraron- tu ya sabes que… vámonos chicas

Todas: si serena

Si algo que odiaba serena es que contestaran de esa manera. En cuanto las chicas salieron y se fueron en el auto de Rei, Haruka y Michiru volvieron a mover el sillón

Seiya: en serio chicas si no es por que me ayudarán a estar mas cerca de bombón les juro que las odiaría

Así paso la tarde serena no podía quitar su sonrisa hasta que al salir del salón de fiestas vio a Darien


	6. Chapter 6

Al salir del salón de fiestas vio a Darien

Darien: hola amor. Se acerco y le dio un beso a serena que ella misma esquivo

Serena: hola Darien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Darien: bien ¿y el tuyo Sere?

Serena: no me puedo quejar-_"quejar como hacerlo si había vuelta Seiya"_

Darien: que bueno te parece si nos vamos a cenar ya hice una reservación en un restaurante muy lejos de aquí

Serena: lo que pasa es que ya quede con Haruka y Michiru

Darien: Haruka y Michiru siempre ellas Sere por que estas tan unidas a ellas ya ni siquiera sales con las chicas que son tus amigas- miró a Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita

Serena: ¿a que te refieres Darien?

Darien: si Haruka y Michiru siempre te han impuesto su voluntad nunca han sida tus amigas

Serena: Darien mis únicas amigas aquí han sido ellas que me han protegido y han buscado la felicidad de Serena Tsukino y Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina e incluso tu buscan la felicidad de la princesa Serenity, entiéndelo por favor somos 2 personas diferentes

Amy: serena nosotras también somos tus amigas

Serena: Amy si así fuera ustedes ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que no…- en ese momento se detuvo no podía decir que no amaba a Darien _"si lo digo todo es esfuerzo que he hecho abra asido en vano, y Seiya y los demás los expondría y lo que menos quiero ahora es que se enteren de que el esta aquí, estaré todo el tiempo posible con el"_

Lita: no nos hemos dado cuenta de que serena

Serena: de nada lita olvídenlo no tiene importancia-dicho esto camino en sentido contrario y tomo un taxi. Mientras en el departamento de los hermanos Kou

Yaten: vaya hasta que llegas hermano

Seiya: si Yaten solo viene a cambiarme saldré a cenar

Taiki: y se puede saber con quien

Seiya:_ -"no les puedo decir que con bombón por que si no ellos también impedirán que, me acerque… lo que mas odio es mentirles pero no hay opción"-_ conocí a una chica

Taiki: y cual su nombre de "esa" chica Seiya

Seiya: Taiki por favor

Yaten: Seiya sabes que no podemos impedir la boda de será y Darien

Seiya: si Yaten y si quieran saber el nombre es… es… Melody

Yaten y Taiki: ¿Melody?

Seiya: si Melody y conforme a lo de bom… Serena no me le acercare y si ustedes deciden ver a las chicas por favor solo digan que yo no regrese o que no me quiero encontrar con serena

Yaten: esta bien hermano y nos alegra que por fin te hayas sacado de la mente a serena

Seiya: si ahora si me disculpan me iré a alistar

Así Seiya se fue a arreglar y se fue directo al restaurante donde su bombón lo esperaría. Al llegar al restaurante vio Haruka y Michiru sentados en una mesa muy distante a la de serena donde la vio con la mirada perdida y jugando con una cuchara. Paso alado de Haruka y Michiru y el saludo para después acercarse a su bombón

Seiya: la puedo acompañar

Serena: ¡Seiya!- se levanto y lo abrazo

Seiya: ola bombón por que tan triste-dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

Serena: no es nada Seiya-dijo tratando de sonreír-

Seiya: bombón a mi no me engañas ¿Qué sucede?-dijo tomándola de la mano, ella lo miro con lagrimasen los ojos el se levantó y se sentó junto con ella y por fin dejo caer sus lagrimas

Serena: son las chicas me decepciona saber que ellas les importa mas el futuro que mi propia felicidad

Seiya: bombón tranquila mira…- en ese momento Haruka y Michiru se les acercaron y a ambos los metieron debajo de la mesa quedando serena encima de Seiya cosa que provoco un sonrojo en serena pero no pudieron moverse porque las chicas ya se habían sentado y vieron los pies de las demás

Darien: Haruka, Michiru ¿Dónde esta serena?

Haruka: buenas noches Darien

Rei: Haruka venimos por serena dijo que había quedado con ustedes para cenar

Michiru: ella dijo que se sentía indispuesta y nos cancelo

Mina: entonces le marcare al celular

Amy: si mina a ver si a ti si te contesta

En ese momento serena se apresuro a sacar su celular del pantalón y lo apago pero cuando quiso guardar quedo mas cerca de Seiya y esta vez el sonrojo fue para el

Mina: esta apagado

Darien: Tenou Mehiou si la ven díganle que me urge hablar con ella

Haruka: claro Chiba

Las chicas se marcharon y Haruka y Michiru se asomaron debajo de la mesa y vieron la posición de los chicos

Michiru: chicos si quieren privacidad solo díganlo jajaja

Serena: ay Michiru nunca faltan tus comentarios

Seiya y serena salieron como pudieron y entre burlas de Michiru, cuando estuvieron de pie Haruka y Michiru se iban a levantar de la mesa pero serena las detuvo

Serena: si quieren ustedes se pueden quedar en la esa yo me iré con Seiya a otro lugar


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka: pero cabeza de bombón

Serena: tranquila Haruka será lo mejor cierto Seiya

Seiya: si bombón chicas disfruten de la noche

Así serena y Seiya salieron y se detuvieron en otro restaurante de comida rápida

Seiya: no creas que olvide la conversación

Serena: Seiya no quiero hablar de eso quiero estar contigo y disfrutar todo el tiempo posible no quiero recordar mis preocupaciones

Seiya: esta bien bombón como tu digas y que vas a ordenar

Serena: mmm una hamburguesa grande papas grandes y un refresco…

Seiya: adivino grande jajaja

Serena: si jajaja

Seiya: enseguida vuelvo

Serena: _"que lindo es Seiya no ha cambiado en nada además el no es como Darien que solo me critica, ahora que recuerdo fue por el que cambie mi manera de comer"_

Seiya: volví-regreso con la comida para llevar y comenzaron a caminar-

Serena: ¿si pudiste con todo?

Seiya: claro que pude bombón el gran Seiya Kou puede con todo solo una cosa si te digo si pierdo mí figura será tu culpa

Serena: ¿mía? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca…

Seiya: bombón era una broma

Serena: ah

Seiya: Haruka tenía razón

Serena: ¿Haruka? ¿Qué te dijo?

Seiya: que tu carácter había cambiado que ya todo te lo tomabas muy enserio

Serena: bueno si todos cambiamos

Seiya: ¿que? No bombón podemos cambiar físicamente pero solo un problema tan grande o una pena misma nos hace cambiar de carácter dejar de lado lo que solíamos ser como yo cambie mi manera de ser cuando me fui ahora que regrese vuelvo hacer el que era

Serena: si Seiya lo se pero yo ya no puedo hacer mas y lo sabes tu conoces mi historia lo fui y lo que debo ser

Seiya: pero bombón tu debes ser la que tu quieras no la que te impongan si tal vez fuiste una princesa, hasta hace un año eras un guerrera que luchaba por el amor y la justicia-serena sonrió al oír eso- pero lo que serás tu lo debes decidir una reina una maestra, una esposa, una madre eso tu lo elegirás

Serena: pero y Rini que pasara con ella Seiya

Seiya: no lo se pero no creo que debas casarte con Darien para poder ser madre y tener una niña, digo cualquier hombre podría ser no crees

Serena: Seiya que quieres que te diga ¿que te amo? Pues si, que me creía volver loca cuando te fuiste, pues si también, pero también te puedo decir que se que serias un gran padre pero no se si soy capaz de arriesgar a Rini

En ese momento una ventisca comenzó y una niña cayó del cielo y una vez mas cayo sobre serena

X: ay perdón serena

Serena: ¿Rini?

Seiya: ¿bombón esta bien?

Serena: si-dijo quitándose de encima a Rini – ¿volviste?

Rini-: claro serena no me perdería tu boda

Serena: se quedo callada y vio a Seiya- jajaja ¿tu mamá en el futuro te mando?

Rini: si bueno me mando a otras cosas pero si es eso básicamente- en ese momento vio a Seiya- ¿tu eres?

Seiya: perdón soy Seiya Kou

Rini: ¡Wow! Eres tú

Seiya: ¿Cómo?

Rini: tú eres Seiya Kou integrante de los Three Lights

Seiya: si así es ya vez bombón hasta en el futuro soy famoso

Serena ay Seiya ni tu ego cambia

Rini: awww le dices bombón a serena

Serena: ¿Rini tu conoces a Seiya?

Rini: bueno no exactamente

Serena: Rini explícate por favor

Rini: nada serena solo es curiosidad pero debo hablar contigo lo antes posible

Serena: ¿ay problemas nuevamente?

Rini: mmm no bueno es que no puedo decírtelo sabes que no debo revelar nada del futuro pero ashhh me choca no poder decirte las cosas

Serena: bueno vamos a casa Rini deberás querer ver a Darien

Rini: pues en realidad no es necesario digo Seiya se ve que es divertido

Seiya: oye no solo me veo lo soy ¿verdad bombón?

Serena:-miraba a Rini sabia que algo pasaba pero que podría ser- eh si claro es muy divertido

Rini: y que hacían

Serena: pues íbamos a comer

Serena: genial tengo hambre

Seiya: entonces vamos

Rini: si

Serena: vamos

Los tres caminaron y llegaron al parque numero 10 y se sentaron n los columpios Seiya y serena compartían de su comida a Rini ella parecía muy contenta a lado de Seiya así transcurrió la noche y Rini tenia mucha pila para gastar no tenia nada de sueño y serena no quería despedirse de Seiya así que ofreció llevarlas a una habitación en un hotel donde el se quedaría por lo menos estos 3 días las 2 aceptaron llegaron a la habitación y Rini entro corriendo

Serena: Seiya en verdad no tienes que hacer esto

Seiya: no te preocupes bombón me gusta estar contigo y tu mini tu es idéntica a ti

Serena: lo se jajaja

Rini: ven Seiya vamos a ver una película

Serena:_-"la manera en la que actúa Rini es idéntica ala que actuaba con Darien querer conocerlo estar con el, pero ella no conoció a Seiya ni si quiera sabia de su existencia que pasa en el futuro"-_

Rini: ven serena anda-Rini corrió hasta serena y la sentó junto con Seiya y ella del otro lado- te encantara la película

Serena: se puede saber cual es

Seiya: a mini tu escogió encantada jajaja

Rini: no me días mini serena

Serena; mmm suerte con eso cuando te pone un apodo no hay poder humano que te lo quite jajaja

Seiya: bueno te buscare otro

Serena: oye a mi no me diste esa oportunidad

Seiya: bueno…es que… miren ya empezó

La película comenzó a correr y serena no pudo evitar recostarse en el hombro de Seiya, Rini los veía con cariño y serena notaba que no se ponía celosa, a mitad de la película Rini se quedo dormida

Seiya: ya se durmió

Serena: si rara es la vez que termina de ver una película jajaja

Seiya se levanto y cargo a Rini y la llevo hasta una de las camas de la habitación la recostó y la arropo serena amaba ver esa imagen

Seiya: debemos dormir

Serena: si

Seiya: tú recuéstate en la cama y yo dormiré aquí en el sofá

Serena: no duerme conmigo si

Seiya: pero bombón… yo….-Seiya se sonrojó ante el comentario de serena y hasta ese momento ella entendió lo que había dicho

Serena: no pienses mal Seiya solo dormiremos no quiero estar sola esta noche sabiendo que esta aquí

Seiya: ok bombón

Ambos entraron a la otra habitación y se recostaron Serena se recargo en el pecho de Seiya

Serena: te ves bien arropando niños

Seiya: mmm bueno puede ser que me cayó bien Rini

Serena: y lo extraño es que tu también le caíste bien en otra ocasión ella hubiera hecho un berrinche pero a ti te acepto sin protestar

Seiya bueno ese es mi encanto jajaja

**Chicas como están gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindos se que los capítulos son cortos trabajo en ello una cosa mas aun no se como leer bien los reviews así que si alguien me puede ayudar jajaja gracias por seguir el fic ate: zandy **


	8. Chapter 8

Serena y Seiya se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo, no serian molestados por nada ni por nadie, a media noche Rini se despertó y fue por un vaso de agua al pasar por la habitación de serena vio que Seiya estaba con ella

Rini:_"si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar el futuro lo haría pero me esta prohibido que te diga algo serena lo que se acerca no será nada fácil debes ser muy fuerte serena… pero que digo siempre lo eres" _

Rini regreso a su cama y tardo en volverse a dormir pero lo hiso satisfecha de ver a serena tan calmada y tan feliz, cuando amaneció serena comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Seiya mirándola

Seiya: buen día dormilona

Serena: buen día Seiya ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Serena: por primera vez en un año muy bien ¿y tu?

Seiya: muy bien bombón

Serena se acerco a Seiya y lo beso, fue un beso dulce, no pudo evitar sonreír

Rini: mmm siento interrumpir

Serena: Rini… yo te lo puedo explicar

Rini: _"ay serena tonta"-_ así pues dime

Serena: ehhh Seiya podrías traernos algo para desayunar

Seiya: ahh si claro serena

Seiya se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación Rini entro y cerro la puerta

Rini: déjame ver si lo entiendo te casas mañana con Darien y hoy amaneces con Seiya y lo estas besando ¿de que me perdí?

Serena: de nada es solo que… mira Rini no te preocupes no cambiare el futuro no me atreveré a hacerlo yo mañana me casare con Darien y tu nacerás y te daré Tokio de Cristal como esta destinado

Rini: ¿destinado? Wow serena si que has cambiado con que corrección hablas… en fin pero tu ya no amas a Darien

Serena: mmm Rini…. No se que decirte… es algo difícil… de contestar

Rini: claro que no serena es si o no, no hay mas

Serena: Rini si aun lo amo-dijo serena sin mirarla a los ojos y muy desanimada- es mas vámonos debes querer ver a Darien y a las demás

Rini: pues si la verdad es que si, solo una pregunta mas ¿Por qué te cambiaste de color tu cabello?

Serena: eso pregúntaselo a Darien

Serena se levanto de la cama y entro al baño y cerro la puerta y puso el seguro comenzó a llorar y saco la pluma mágica

Serena: pluma mágica muéstrame a la verdadera serena-serena se convirtió en una chica rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura y solo traía un vestido blanco- por que no puedo ser quien solo quiero ser, mamá se que esta mal pero desearía no ser una Sailor no tener un futuro ya hecho –

Rini: serena apúrate

Serena: si ya voy…. Pluma mágica conviérteme en una universitaria de cabello negro – en serena lo único que cambio fue su cabello volvía a ser negro salió del baño- vámonos

Rini: si

En ese momento entraba Seiya con algo de desayunar

Seiya: chicas les traje esto

Rini: nos vamos Seiya

Serena: nos tenemos que ir-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos- es tarde y Rini quiere ver a Darien

Rini: bueno adiós Seiya espero verte en la boda

Seiya:-bajo la mirada ante ese comentario- si Rini estaré ahí

Serena: Seiya sabes que no…

Seiya: no te preocupes bombón lo entiendo estaré aquí por si me necesitas

Rini: ella no te necesitara Seiya ya no

Serena: ¡Rini! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar a nadie así y a Seiya menos!

Rini: serena yo…

Serena: serena nada ya tengo suficiente con escuchar los reproches de las chicas de Darien y no pienso escuchar los regaños de mi propia hija ahora sal y espérame a afuera

Rini: serena…

Serena: ¡Ahora!

Rini salió molesta y empujando a Seiya

Seiya: no seas dura con ella, ella quiere a Darien como su padre y yo solo soy un amigo de su mamá defiende lo que es suyo

Serena. Si pero no tiene derecho de hablarte así pero de todos modos buscare la manera de vernos antes de mañana esta bien

Seiya: si bombón solo no quiero que tengas problemas

Serena: no pasara eso solo una cosa donde te veo

Seiya: aquí esta bien no me iré si lo hago mis hermanos me cuestionaran así que me quedare aquí

Serena: cuídate por favor

Seiya tu igual

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Lili me alegro que te guste el fic **

**Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen**** jajaja me da gusto que te estés enganchando a la historia **

**Abril claro que la voy a terminar y pues mas adelante se desarrollara la historia **

**Sailor world gracias por el apoyo **

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios atte.: zandy **


	9. Chapter 9

Serena le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios a Seiya y salió del departamento cerro la puerta y paso por un lado de Rini

Serena: vámonos te dejaré en el templo

Rini: ¿tú no te quedaras?

Serena: no, tengo clases anda vamos que se hace tarde

Serena comenzó a caminar se había puesto unos lentes de sol Rini noto que era para que no viera sus lagrimas caer, bajaron y serena volteo hacia arriba y vio a Seiya sonrió y se subió al auto y Rini también lo hizo desde ese momento el camino se volvió callado y tenso

Rini: Sere

Serena: dime Rini

Rini: discúlpame no quise hablarle así a Seiya es solo que no se me sentí rara

Serena: no te preocupes Rini, Seiya no se molesto contigo

Rini: ¿pero tu si?

Serena: si Rini se como eres, también conozco tu carácter se que puedes llegar hacer algo impulsiva pero eso no te da derecho de hablarle así a mis amigos y mucho menos tienes derecho de decirles cuando los necesitare o no

Rini: lo se perdóname quieres

Serena: si enana te perdono pero no lo vuelvas hacer ¿ok?

Rini: prometido

Serena volvió a guardar silencio no tardaron mucho en llegar al templo Hikawa y subieron hasta donde se encontraba Rei y las chicas midiéndose los vestidos de damas de honor

Serena: hola chicas

Todas: hola Sere

Serena: miren quien vino

Rini salió de la espalda de serena y todas corrieron a ver Rini

Serena: bueno yo me tengo que ir nos vemos

Rei: espera serena necesito hablarte

Serena: ¿debe ser ahora? Tengo prisa

Rei: no te quitare mucho tiempo

Serena: esta bien pero que sea caminando por favor

Rei: si claro

Serena se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto

Serena: ¿Qué pasa Rei?

Rei: serena hemos notado tu frialdad hacia Darien e inclusive hacia nosotras ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Serena: Rei mira con la ultima batalla me di cuenta de muchas cosas y pues que te puedo decir las cosas pasan por algo-serena se subió a su auto-

Rei]: contéstame una pregunta ¿aun amas a Darien?

Serena: Rei confórmate con saber que la boda se efectuara mañana y se dará paso a Tokio de Cristal

Con esto serena cerro la puerta y arranco dejando parada a Rei. Serena acelero lo mas que pudo hasta que estuvo por chocar contra un camión fue como se detuvo a llorar, se bajo del auto y se sentó en la banqueta y sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro sonrió y volteo

Serena: ¿Darien?-borro su sonrisa del rostro y se limpio las lagrimas-

Darien: esperabas a alguien más

Serena: ¿Cómo a quien?

Darien: no se a uno de los hermanos Kou

Serena: ¿Qué?-trato de parecer lo mas sorprendida posible

Darien: ¿no sabes que Yaten y Taiki volvieron?

Serena: no sabia nada… espera y Seiya ¿el no volvió?-serena parecía sorprendida como sin no hubiera visto a Seiya-

Darien: según los hermanos el no regreso por que no quería ser inoportuno

Serena: pues que bueno que volvieron

Darien: serena esta segura de la boda

Serena: ¿si no lo estuviera me permitirías retrasarla?

Darien: sabes que eso no puede ser, nos debemos casar lo antes posible

Serena: ahí esta tu respuesta aun que dude o no, no tengo permitido retrasar o posponer la boda

Darien: no puedo creer cuanto has madurado desde hace un año

Serena: ¿a que te refieres?

Darien: antes te encantaba salir conmigo y te colgabas de mi brazo y ahora te comportas y hablas con mucha corrección, has mejorado en tus notas

Serena: si bueno todos cambiamos-miro su reloj- si me disculpas debo llegar a la universidad

Darien: ¿Por qué no pasamos un día junto?… anda no vayas a la universidad

Serena: lo siento Darien no puedo faltar lo siento

**Chicas ya entre a la escuela y no he podido escribir mucho espero y esto les guste gracias y perdón por no escribir mas **


	10. notas de la autora

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**CHIC S SE QUE NO HE SUBIDO CAPITULO Y QUE EL ÚLTIMO FUE MÁS CORTO DE LO NORMAL PERO ENSERIO TRABAJO EN ELLO ES QUE ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA PREPA Y PUES ME ES MÁS COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR PERO REPITO ESTOY TABAJANDO EN ELLO MIENTRAS LES DEJO UNOS ADELANTITOS ATTE: ZANDY KOU LI **

_**SERENA: NO ME DEJES PASE LO QUE PASE NO ME DEJES **_

_**REI: LO ARRUINASTE TODO COMO SIEMPRE **_

_**EN ESE MOMENTO SE ESCUHA UNA EXLOCION **_

_**DARIEN: QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?**_

_**YATEN: TE QUIERO **_

_**LITA: YO TAMBIEN **_

_**MINA: COMO PUDIERON TU LITA SABES LO QUE SENTIA Y ME TRAICIONASTE **_

_**DARIEN: QUE PODEMOS HACER SIN SERENA **_

_**AMY: LUCHAREMOS **_

_**MINA: POR ELLA **_

_**TAIKI: ME UNO**_

_**YATEN: YO TAMBIEN**_

_**SEIYA: YO NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA **_

_**ENEMIGO: PODRAN RECONOCER A LA VERDADERA SAILOR MOON?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Serena llego ala universidad y entro a su primera clase pero no lograba concentrase hasta que a mitad de la clase le llego un mensaje

"_te espero en el salón de música bombón"_

Serena levanto la mano atrayendo la atención de todos

Serena: profesor no me siento bien me puedo retirar

Profesor: claro que si señorita Tsukino

Serena tomo sus cosas y empezó a correr tenia que bajar 5 pisos, apretaba el botón del elevador y no llegaba así que se hecho a correr y bajo los 5 pisos y recorrió un pasillo y entro al salón de música y vio a Seiya tocando el piano

Seiya: Wow bombón llegaste mas rápido de lo que creí jajaja

Serena: jajaja así…

Seiya: si, como te fue con Rini

Serena: mmm si te dijiera, no solo tuve que hablar con Rini si que también con Rei y Darien

Seiya: ya saben que volví

Serena: Rei no, Darien lo sospecha…. Me pregunto por ti pero fingí no saber nada

Seiya: ¿mmm y se te da lo de fingir?

Serena: mmm aprendí hacerlo desde hace un año-dijo sentándose junto a Seiya:- que tocas

Seiya: un canción que te compuse pero aun no la termino

Serena: toca lo que llevas si…

Seiya: pero te digo que aun no la termino

Serena: no importa

Seiya: ok

Comenzó a tocar unos acordes en el piano y comenzó a cantar (nota lo que este en letra normal será lo que cante Seiya, en cursiva lo de Serena y en negrita ambos)

Mmm, yeah  
yeah yeah

can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true oh yeah  
'Cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too

Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be  
But right now there's you and me

En ese momento Seiya siguió tocando y serena comenzó a cantar con el

_If this was forever what could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe  
Is Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change _(it's our change, yeah)_  
And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same oh no  
_  
**Right here, right now  
**_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything _everything_  
_  
**Right here**_**,**__ I promise you somehow _somehow we're gonna_  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_ (to be)**  
But right now there's you and me**

_Oh we know its coming_ coming  
_and its coming fast_  
**(As long when there's you and me)** (Oh yeah)  
so let's make every second last, **make it last!  
**  
Right here_, oh right now_  
Yeah, I'm looking at you _and my heart loves the view_  
'Cause you mean every**thing  
**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
That tomorrow can _wait for some other day to be_ (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
_(you and me)_

(You and me)

_Ohh you and me  
_  
But right now there's _you and… __**me!**_

_ watch?v=fU3O0Xz7P4M (quien no conozca la canción es Right Here, Right Now de high school musical 3 el video esta en español)_

Seiya: que lindo cantas bombón

Serena: ¿tú crees?

Seiya: si puedes hacerlo hasta profesionalmente

Serena: no te burles Seiya

Seiya: no lo hago pero…. Un momento ¿Cómo es que sabes ingles?

Serena: jajaja pues aunque no lo creas ya soy una alumna ejemplar

Seiya: mmm tan ejemplar que estas conmigo en este momento en lugar de estar en clases

Serena: nada es mejor que estar contigo y lo sabes

Seiya: ¿en verdad prefieres estar conmigo?

Serena: mil veces aun que para mi suerte o desgracia yo ya tengo un futuro escrito y lo conoces

Seiya: si Rini…pero dime algo bombón si no fuera por ella te casarías aun así con Darien

Serena: mmm se que si no me caso con el enfrentaremos mucho mas batallas con enemigos muy poderosos y no contaremos con el apoyo del cristal dorado…

Seiya: entiendo debes hacerlo – dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda-

Serena: déjame terminar –dijo tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que volteara a verla- se que pasaría todo eso pero no me importaría si estoy contigo por que a tu lado se que nunca me pasará nada, hago esto solo por Rini por favor di que me entiendes

Seiya: lo entiendo bombón –dijo acercándose a ella y la beso ella se colgó de cuello y lo jalo hacia ella el se inclino y sin pensarlo la cargo ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Seiya

MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO

Rei. Entonces veniste a la boda de tus papás

Rini: si mi mamá quiso que conociera muchas partes de su vida

Lita: ¿a que te refieres Rini?

Rini: es que aunque me las cuenta no es lo mismo que verlas-dijo riéndose nerviosa y en ese momento llego Darien-

Darien: ¿Rini? Hola pequeña

Rini: hola Darien –dijo secamente-

Amy: Rini por que no lo abrazas como antes

Rini: mmm lo siento es que mi papá me acostumbro a que debo ser madura y no debo hacer muestras de afecto de cariño

Darien: ¿tu papá te enseño eso?

Rini: si… voy a tomar un poco de aire

Rini salió y solo se limito a ver el cielo y sentir la brisa tanto que no sintió la presencia de Darien

Darien: ¿Rini?

Rini: ¿Qué pasa Darien?

Darien: te quiero hacer una pregunta pequeña

Rini: mmm dime

Darien: ¿como se llevan en el futuro la Neo-Reina Serena y El rey Endimión?

Rini: mmm pues…. Bien

Darien: bien solo eso

Rini: Darien no puedo revelar cosas del futuro y lo sabes

Darien: si pero creía que podías hacer una acepción

Rini miro a Darien y después al frente sin poder evitar que un recuerdo se viniera a su mente.

Rini regresaba de la pelea con Neherenia y entro al gran salón pero antes de abrir la puerta…

Neo-reina: YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON LO MISMO DARIEN

Darien: POR FAVOR SERENA TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABE QUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO TU CULPA SI SOLO HUEBIERAS HECHO TODO COMO ESTABA PLANEADO NOS HUBIERAMOS HEBITADO TANTAS BATALLAS

Neo-Reina: PERO ME CASE CONTIGO

DARIEN: PERO BAJO QUE CIRCUNSTANCIAS SERENA

Neo-reina: TU PUSISTE LAS CONDICIONES, RINI SERIA FELIZ Y YO LA CUIDARIA Y EDUCARIA A MI MANERA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO EL CRISTAL DE PLATA PROTEGIERA A LA TIERRA YO HE CUMPLIDO AHORA HAZLO TU

En ese momento escucho la voz de Darien que la llamaba

Rini: discúlpame Darien que decías

Darien: que si me puedes revelar algo

Rini: no puedo lo siento

Mientras en el salón de música

Seiya ya tenia a serena sentada sobre el piano, se dedicaba solo a besar su cuello, serena tenía las manos sobre su cabello, no tenían intención de parar pero el celular de serena los detuvo

Serena: maldita sea… ¿_hola? –Seiya no dejaba de besarle el cuello_

Lita: _serena crees que nos podamos ver hoy es que queremos hacer un ensayo de la boda _

_Serena: ¿ensayo?... esto no se ensaya lita…. Mmm…. No creo… tengo…_

_Lita: ¿serena estas bien?_

Serena: _"mas que bien" – si claro…. Me tengo… que ir…. Tengo…clase _

Serena colgó y continuo la serie de besos, eran besos llenos de amor y ternura solo querían conocerse, no tenían prisa, Seiya no pasa mas allá del escote de serena y ella solo delineaba el abdomen de Seiya no había prisa solo amor


	12. Chapter 12

Serena y Seiya continuaban besándose, pero todo lo que empieza debe de acabar

Serena: Seiya…. Debes detenernos-dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos- cariño debemos parar

Seiya: ¿te incomode?

Serena: no para nada pero no creo que sea un buen lugar

Seiya: mmm tienes razón… bombón que vas hacer hoy

Serena: mmm pues tengo que hacer muchas cosas –Seiya sonrió- tengo que leer historietas y comer dulces jajaja –dijo serena recordando esa vez que tuvieron su primera cita-

Seiya: mmm entonces saldremos todo el día

Serena si no tengo opción jajaja

Seiya ayudo a bajar a serena del piano y ella se acomodo su camiseta y tomo su mochila que el mismo Seiya le quito, se fueron muy divertidos al auto de serna cuando alguien los interrumpió

X: hey Seiya

Seiya:- se quedo paralizado y serena también era Yaten el que hablaba así que muy discretamente serena se puso unos lentes de sol y volteo junto con Seiya- Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taiki: Wow que modales los tuyos Seiya-dijo mirando a serena- mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Taiki Kou y el es mi hermano Yaten Kou

Serena: Wow ustedes son los integrantes de Three Lights

Yaten: así es señorita pero creo que no escuche su nombre – dijo tratando de identificar a la chica-

Seiya: es por que aun no lo ha dicho ella es Melody como les había dicho anoche

Serena: si mi nombre es Melody Evans

Taiki: para ser sinceros no creí que existiera esta chica en verdad

Serena: ¿disculpa?

Yaten: es que…bueno….

Seiya: ellos creían que tú no existías y yo me veía a escondidas con Serena la chica que te conté

Serena: ahh jajaja bueno fue un placer conocerlos pero es que llevamos algo de prisa cierto Seiya

Seiya: así es nos vemos luego chicos

Yaten: esta bien… iremos a ver a las chicas en la tarde quieres venir

Seiya: no prefiero que ellos no sepan que estoy aquí así como lo teníamos planeado

Taiki: insisto en que deberías ver a Tsukino

Serena: ejem chicos sigo aquí

Yaten y Taiki: lo sentimos

Seiya tomo la mano de serena o "Melody" y se fue al auto de esta dejando a Yaten y Taiki ahí de pie

Yaten: Wow que linda chica

Taiki: si nunca creí que se sacara de la cabeza a Serena

Yaten: aun que ella se me hace conocida

Taiki: si a mi también

Yaten bueno ya vámonos si no la locura empezará

Yaten y Taiki se fueron rumbo al templo al llegar veían a las chicas discutiendo por como peinaría a serena

Yaten: como siempre peleando…

Taiki: por cosas sin importancia

Las chicas: ¿Yaten, Taiki?

Taiki y Yaten: hola chicas

Mina corrió y abrazo a Yaten el no esperaba tan efusivo recibimiento mientras Amy se acero a Taiki y mas tranquilamente y lo abrazo con mucha ternura, mientras Lita y Rei reían

Lita: ¿Cuándo volvieron chicos?

Yaten: ayer Lita de hecho hoy vimos a Darien

Rei: y ¿Seiya? ¿No vino con ustedes?

Taiki:-miro a Yaten ya sabían que decir- no el decidió no regresar o no por el momento le afecto mucho la noticia de la bosa de serena

Mina. Si era de suponerse

Taiki: y esta niña quien es-dijo mirando a Rini-

Amy: ella es Rini la hija de serena y Darien

Yaten: ¿Qué?

Lita: la hija que tendrán en el futuro serena y Darien

Taiki:-se quedo pensando- _"entonces Seiya podía tener razón, serena si lo quería pero había algo que la detenía y eso era esta niña"_-

Amy: ¿Taiki?

Taiki: perdón Amy queme decías

Amy: que si asistirán a la boda de serena

Yaten: claro si ella nos invita

Mina: ay por favor conocen a serena les encantara que estén con ella en su día especial

Mientras con Seiya y serena:

Serena: no puedo creer que no me reconocieran

Seiya: bueno es que no es para menos tu has cambiado mucho

Serena. Tú me reconociste inmediatamente

Seiya: por que te conozco bombón y nunca te confundiría y mucho menos te olvidaría

Serena: ay Seiya… por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil

Seiya: por que si no la vida no tendría sabor jajaja

Serena: jajaja puede ser…. si existiera la manera para que yo me casara contigo en lugar de Darien todo seria mejor

Seiya: de eso no hay duda….pero se que nunca expondrías a Rini

Serena: si esta ml perdóname

Seiya: claro q no esta mal amor y ten por seguro que aunque mañana sea tu boda no habrá poder humano que me aleje de ti, en cuanto inicie el nuevo reino quiero que me dejes ser uno de tus guardianes

Serena: Seiya… es enserio

Seiya: claro que es enserio así podre cuidarte de todos y de todo

Serena se acerco a Seiya y lo beso esto se le estaba haciendo una adicción y no la quería dejar y no lo haría tal vez se casaría con Darien y por lógica debería estar con el para poder tener a Rini pero eso no le aseguraba que lo amaría ni le entregaría su corazón como se lo estaba entregando a Seiya con cada beso y cada caricia pero para desgracia de ambos el celular volvió a sonar esta vez era Darien

Serena: hola

Darien: Sere donde estas te busco por la universidad y me dijo tu profesor que te sentías mal

Serena: si no es nada grave solo un dolor de cabeza

Darien: entonces nos podemos ver y no me digas que no serena mañana nos casamos

Serena: esta bien donde y a que hora

Darien: en una hora en el parque te parece

Serena si nos vemos-dicho esto colgó el celular- era Darien

Seiya: si eso supuse

Serena: quiere que nos veamos

Seiya: ok entonces debo irme

Serena: pero no hasta dentro de una hora

Seiya: muy bien entonces que haremos dentro de una hora

Serena: mmm vamos por un helado te parece y nos sentamos aquí y esperamos y nos ponemos al día

Seiya: si claro amor supongo que querrás un helado grande de vainilla

Serena: ¿aun lo recuerdas?

Seiya: cada uno de tus gustos los recuerdo bien y también recuerdo que día es hoy

Serena: ¿así y que día es hoy?


	13. Chapter 13

Serena: ¿así que día es hoy?

Seiya: ¿no lo recuerdas?

Serena: mmm no

Seiya: hoy es tu cumpleaños bombón

Serena: mi cumple…. Si es cierto hoy cumplo años

Seiya: ¿y me harás creer que lo olvidaste?

Serena: de hecho si lo hice no recordaba eso

Seiya: entonces señorita se merece una buena regañada y un castigo

Serena: no castigo no –sabia que se refería a un ataque de cosquillas así que se hecho a correr, pero poco le duro el gusto ya que Seiya la alcanzo y le comenzó hacer cosquillas y cayeron al piso- ya por favor jajaja Seiya…. Jajaja ya

Seiya: ¿te rindes?

Serena: si jajaja

Seiya: prometes no volver a olvidar tu cumpleaños

Serena: si… jajaja…. Por favor….- Seiya se detuvo y se tiro junto a serena

Seiya: te compre un regalito solo que no lo traje

Serena: no te preocupes me lo das en la noche

Seiya: ¿en la noche?

Serena. Si buscare la manera de escaparme y te buscare en el departamento te parece

Seiya: claro bombón solo no quiero que tengas problemas

Serena: no los tendré

Se levantaron y fueron por el helado mientras a lo lejos alguien los veía y sonreía en su interior la hora paso rápidamente para desgracia de los 2 y Seiya se fue, serena se fue a sentar al columpio de siempre y se comía otro helado que le había comprado Seiya, justo en ese momento llego Darien

Darien: ya volviste a comer eso serena

Serena: mmm así hola Darien como esta yo bien gracias-dijo con cara de fastidio-

Darien: sabes bien que no me agrada que comas nada de eso

Serena: si, si para que querías verme Darien

Darien: serena estoy dispuesto hacer que esto funcione

Serena: ¿Qué?

Darien: si cambiar para no estar discutiendo… de hecho es lo único que hacemos últimamente

Serena: tú sabes que yo no soy la que empiezo las peleas

Darien: dime que te molesta

Serena: que siempre todo lo quieras hacer a tu modo yo ya cambie por ti que no lo ves

Darien: pero es que eras demasiado infantil

Serena: pero así te enamoraste de mí ¿cierto?

Darien: se quedo callado un momento no sabia que decirle y escucho la risa de fastidio de serena- si serena

Serena: Darien ¿que día es hoy?

Darien: (N/A: perdón olvide la fecha de nacimiento de serena me siento avergonzada) 14 de diciembre

Serena: se que es 14 de diciembre… no vivo tan perdida… me refiero a que acontecimiento pasa hoy

Darien: nada importante ¿o si?

Serena: no supongo que no

Darien: te parece si vamos a comer

Serena: si vamos no tengo nada que hacer

Serena se fue con Darien por momentos este le quería tomar la mano o besarla y ella se distanciaba cuando llegaron al restaurante entraron y serena pidió una ensalada con una carne asada y Darien un platillo fuerte cuando llegaron los platos…

Darien: solo eso comerás

Serena:-dejo caer los cubiertos sonoramente- por dios Darien quien te entiende, que si como grasas que mal me alimento que si solo pido una ensalada que poco como ya decídete

Darien: por que todo lo tomas a mal serena

Serena: por que nunca te gusta nada de lo que haga demonios –se levanto-

Darien: adonde vas

Serena: al tocador disculpa

Serena camino hacia los baños y entro se quedo viendo en el espejo _"como es posible que olvidara mi propio cumpleaños, pero lo mas ilógico es que Darien lo olvidara aun que eso no es novedad el nunca recuerda nada que tenga que tenga que ver conmigo" _ salió del baño y termino de comer y Darien también para ese momento ya había pasada mas de 2 horas, si era impresionante lo lento que era Darien al comer y ya había atardecido, Darien llevo a serena a su casa y en la puerta la esperaba Rini

Serena: Rini que haces afuera

Rini: te quería dar esto –era una cajita de tamaño medio en vuelta con un moño-

Feliz cumpleaños serena-dijo abrazándola, serena le devolvió el abrazo

Serena: gracias por acordarte Rini

Darien: ¿es tu cumpleaños?

Serena: si pero no creo que sea importante

Rini: ¿lo olvidaste Darien?

Darien: si-dijo apenado- discúlpame serena

Serena: no te preocupes-Darien sonrió- estoy acostumbrada a que lo olvides

Darien: serena yo…

Serena: vamos adentro a ver tu regalo Rini…. Adiós Darien

Darien: hasta mañana serena. Descansa Rini

Rini: adiós Darien

Ambas entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala serena se coloco el regalo en las piernas y lo abrió era un álbum de fotos en ella había unas de ellas convertidas en Sailors y otras donde Rini era una bebe pero hubo una que le llamo la atención era una de serena embarazada pero no estaba en ningún palacio al contrario era una casa linda inclusive algo pequeña

Serena: Rini esta foto donde fue tomada


	14. Chapter 14

Serena: donde fue tomada esta foto Rini

Rini:-se asomo y vio la foto y rápido se la quito a serena antes de que la analizara con mas detalle- perdón serena es que esa era mía se me olvido sacarla

Serena: mmm esta bien pero donde fue sacada

Rini: no lo se, se la saque a mi mamá a escondidas

Serena:-miro a Rini dudosa pero no quiso preguntar mas- esta bien anda ve a dormir todas tus cosas están en mi habitación

Rini: y mamá y Ikuko y papá y Sammy

Serena: ellos están viviendo en Francia

Rini: vendrán a la boda

Serena: no, ellos no están de acuerdo con mi boda

Rini: lo siento Sere

Serena: no te preocupes anda sube y duerme mañana será un día largo

Rini subió al cuarto y luna bajo

Luna: desde a que hora están aquí no las escuche

Serena: no mucho…. Luna debo salir cuida de Rini no me esperes despierta

Luna: a donde vas serena

Serena: a divertirme en mí ultima noche de soltera

Luna muy bien pero cuídate

Serena: si

Serena salió y tomo un taxi se fue directo al departamento de Seiya al llegar toco la puerta y Seiya la recibió con un gran abrazo

Serena: hola

Seiya: hola bombón como estuvo tu día

Serena: mmm mal

Seiya. Por que

Serena: por que no estuve contigo

Seiya: ay bombón

Serena: eso y que solo tu y Rini recordaron mi cumpleaños

Seiya: mira te daré tu regalo –le entrego una cajita larga- anda ábrelo

Serena lo abrió y eran 2 cadenas con dijes iguales el símbolo era una luna y un sol unidos por una flecha serena lo vio y también miro a Seiya

Seiya: ¿te gusto?

Serena: es hermoso Seiya –dijo sacándolo y le dio uno a Seiya- ¿me lo pones?

Seiya: si bombón – Seiya se lo puso y serena le puso el suyo a Seiya- estos me los dio mi hermana solo se les debe de dar a la persona que mas ames en este universo no importa si pueden o no estar juntos

Serena: eso es hermoso... pero ¿Quién es tu hermana?

Seiya: mmm… es una historia larga bombón

Serena: pero…

Seiya: -tapándole la boca con un dedo- no hay tiempo, hoy no

Serena: ok pero no quiero secretos entre nosotros Seiya… promételo

Seiya: no los abra lo juro Serenity

Serena: -se quedo callada y sorprendida por la manera en la que la llamo pero se sintió bien- ¿Serenity?

Seiya ya no le contesto se limito a besarla, serena no se impuso le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca esta vez no tardo tanto en devorar su cuello… el celular de Seiya sonaba

Serena: no… contestaras….

Seiya: son mis hermanos ellos se las arreglaran solos

Serena: quiero estar contigo por siempre Seiya

Seiya: y así será mientras tu lo quieras amor

Seiya regreso a su cuello y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de serena ella soltaba pequeñas risitas en cuanto ella se quedo sin blusa sus manos rodearon la cintura de Seiya una de ellas se deslizaba de bajo de su playera subiéndola poco a poco Seiya se caracterizaba por tener un cuerpo bastante cuidado, serena no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo que le encanto a Seiya, la siguió besando pero esta vez bajo hasta su abdomen para serena eran sensaciones nuevas sensaciones que sin quererlo dejo escapar un pequeño gritito, Seiya regreso a sus labios y la cargo llevándola hasta la cama el quedando encima de ella.

Seiya acaricio tiernamente el cuerpo de serena llegando hasta el broche de su pantalón, lo bajo despacio, miro fijamente el rostro de serena, noto esa cara totalmente sonrojada Seiya solo le dio una tierna sonrisa con la cual se tranquilizo, Seiya continuo deslizando el pantalón de serena poco a poco hasta deshacerse de el. Serena no pudo evitar apenarse estando en paños menores frente a el. Seiya beso los labios de serena apasionadamente ambos hundidos en el calor de la pasión y el deseo solamente usando sus manos juguetonas quedando poco a poco sin ropa.

Serena: te amo Seiya –dijo con una mirada llena de emoción -

Seiya beso suavemente su frente, mientras se acomodaba delicadamente arriba de ella, serena presiono los antebrazos de Seiya muy nerviosa. Seiya abrazo entre sus brazos a serena y penetro su intimidad suavemente serena lo presiono muy fuerte soltando un grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo

Seiya: yo te amo más bombón

Aquella noche se lleno de embestidas. Cada una que serena encorvaba algo su espalda por el placer de aquellas embestidas, todas al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones

Serena no podía mantener el aliento ambos estaban llenos de su propio sudor

Seiya: no quiero dejarte bombón- le dijo con voz entre cortada-

Serena: entonces no dejes que esta noche se acabe – le dijo al oído sin mucho aliento y apretando los labios

Seiya salió despacio de la intimidad de serena y se recostó en su pecho cuidadosamente,

Seiya: quisiera que esto no se acabara, que no tuvieras que irte

Serena: y yo tampoco quiero irme Seiya te amo - le levanto la cara tomándolo de la barbilla- ¿sabes por que vine?

Seiya: por tu regalo-le dijo juguetonamente pero se puso serio al ver la cara de serena

Serena: no vine por que quise ser tuya antes que de nadie más por que quise darte el amor que siento por ti entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma

Seiya: serena….

Serena: tu o comprobaste Seiya yo nunca había estado con nadie y quise que tu fueras el primero-dijo besándolo y dejando a Seiya contrariado-


	15. Chapter 15

Seiya volvió a recargarse en el pecho de serena y comenzó a tararear la canción que compusieron pero el sueño los venció y se hundieron en un sueño profundo, mientras en la casa de serena

Rini: luna ¿Dónde esta serena?

Luna: no lo se Rini me dijo que saldría

Rini: fue con Seiya verdad

Luna: no la juzgues Rini ella ha sufrido mucho y nunca haría algo para ponerte en riesgo dale esta noche de felicidad

Rini: lo se Luna no te preocupes no diré nada

La noche transcurrió con velocidad cuando amaneció serena se despertó en los brazos de Seiya quiso moverse pero no lo logro ya que Seiya la tenia abrazada de la cintura, vio el reloj y no era tan de mañana ya eran

Las 11 Am y el celular de serena comenzaron a sonar y no le quedo de otra que despertar a Seiya

Serena:_ bueno_

X: _¿Dónde estas serena? Hoy te casas _

_Serena: ay Rei ya lo se apenas son las 11 _

_Rei: si y apenas hay tiempo de arreglarte _

_Serena: mira Rei iré para allá en cuanto pueda- _colgó y apago el celular- buen día amor

Seiya: hola- le dio un beso corto-

Serena: ¿Qué pasa?

Seiya: nada, ¿ya debes irte?

Serena: si tu quieres que me vaya ahora mismo si

Serena se levanto de la cama Seiya se apresuro y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y provocando que cayera encima de el

Seiya: discúlpame sonó muy diferente a como lo quise decir

Serena: lo se

Seiya: ¿a que hora es el magno evento?

Serena: será a las 7 pero apenas son las 9

Seiya: bombón son las 11

Serena: mmm que raro yo veo que son las 9 jajaja

Se dieron un baño y salieron a comer hasta casi las 3, pasando las 3 el celular de Seiya sonó

Seiya: ¿Qué sucede Yaten?

Yaten: ¿Dónde esta?

Seiya: ¿Dónde esta quien? –dijo riendo y mirando a serena

Yaten: no te hagas Seiya donde esta Tsukino

Seiya: preparándose para su boda supongo

Yaten: demonios Seiya

Seiya: Yaten por favor yo no tengo nada que ver es mas voy para allá y les ayudo a buscarla

Yaten; no Darien esta súper molesto será mejor que no vengas

Seiya: entonces que hago

Yaten: mmm supongo que nada nos vemos Seiya

Seiya colgó y miro a serena, ella bajo la mirada no sabia que decir pero si que debía hacer

Serena: creo que es momento de irme

Seiya: si bombón, pero recuerda nuestra promesa a penas comience Tokio de Cristal yo estaré a tu lado

Serena: si, Seiya recuerda que eres al único hombre que en verdad amo y eres y serás el primer hombre de mi vida- lo beso, fue un beso que derramo lagrimas, serena se separo de el y le dijo al oído- no abras los ojos hasta que no escuches mis pasos, serena comenzó alejarse y Seiya hizo caso hasta que dejo de oír sus pasos abrió los ojos y serena ya no estaba ahí. Serena llego a su casa y vio a todos desesperados así que subió por un árbol que daba en su ventana y entro a la habitación, se dio nuevamente un baño y se puso el vestido, se maquillo muy ligeramente para este momento ya eran las 5: 30, las chicas aun no subían así que solo se sostuvo su cabello negro con un chongo y coloco unas flores se dejo el dije que le había dado Seiya y para cuando se iba a poner el velo Amy entro a la habitación

Amy: ¿serena?

Serena: hola Amy

Amy: ¿hola? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Ya viste la hora

Serena: y tu ya viste que ya estoy lista

Amy: ok avisare a todas

Amy aviso a todas y por consiguiente la regañaron menos Haruka, Michiru, luna y Rini. Al dar las

6:15 subieron a la limosina y se fueron a la iglesia, para el momento que llegaron eran las 6:45, todo el mundo le decía que se veía hermosa, pero ella solo miraba el dije, Rini lo noto y pidió hablar un momento a solas con serena

Rini: serena no te vez feliz

Serena: solo estoy nerviosa Rini

Rini: estuviste con Seiya cierto

Serena: no digas nada Rini te lo suplico

Rini: no te preocupes- en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era un mensajero-

X: señorita Tsukino le mandaron este ramo de rosas

Serena: ¿Quién?

X: no lo se señorita

Rini: gracias se puede retirar

Serena tomo la tarjeta "este será mi regalo de bodas mi dulce bombón"

Rini: son de Seiya verdad

Serena: si –se dejo caer el en sillón que había ahí y agacho la cabeza-

Rini: sabes Seiya hubiera sido un buen papá si la ultima guerra no se hubiera desatado

Serena: ¿Qué dijiste Rini?

En ese momento entraron las chicas

Rei: serena luces radiante

Lita: si eres hermosa

Mina: oye serena ese dije nunca te lo había visto

Serena se tenso no pensó que ellas lo fueran a notar no sabia que decir y su palidez la comenzaba a delatar

Rini: yo se lo regale verdad que es hermoso

Luna: vaya que lo es…. Pero se me hace familiar

Serena: no puede ser luna me lo acaba de dar Rini

Luna: supongo… pero debe ser un error

Amy: ok chicas es hora

Haruka entro en ese momento el seria el encargado de entregar a serena

Haruka: ¿lista cabeza de bombón?

Serena: eh… si… vamos

Todas salieron las chicas entraron pero Rini abrazo a serena y le dijo al oído

Rini: Right here, Right now i'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Serena: donde la escuchaste

Rini: mamá me la canta cada noche

Rini entro y después Haruka y serena al entrar vio a Molly con una sonrisa melancólica, también vio a Michiru, amigos de la universidad, Yaten y Taiki también estaban ahí y amigos de Darien y finalmente vio a Darien Haruka le dio la mano de serena a Darien

Haruka: cuídala y no la hagas llorar por que podría olvidar que eres un príncipe

La misa comenzó tal y cual debía ser pero serena no ponía atención pues en su mente solo pasaban las palabras de Rini, hasta que escuchó la voz del padre y de Darien

Padre: Darien Chiba aceptas a serena Tsukino como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe

Darien: acepto

Padre: Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe

Serena:- miro a Darien, luego a las chicas y finalmente a Rini "mi mamá me la canta todas las noches" Rini le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza "Seiya hubiera sido un gran padre", miro a Darien una vez mas vio en sus ojos frialdad pero aun así le sonreía,

Padre: Serena

Serena: no, no acepto por que no te amo

**CHICAS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 15 ESPERO LES GUSTE HAHA ENSERIO UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE ME INUNDAN DE TAREA JAJAJA SE LES QUIERE Y SE LES APRECIA MUCHO **

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP PODRAN DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE ESCOJAN **

**SERENA Y SEIYA SE ENFRENTAN A NEHERENIA **

**SERENA Y SEIYA SE ENFRENTAN A BERYL **

**SERENA Y SEIYA SE ENFRENTAN A TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS HABIDOS Y POR HABER JAJAJA **

**CHICAS USTEDES QUE ENEMIGO QUIEREN JAJAJA SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES RECUERDEN QUE ESTA NOVELA ES POR Y PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN QUIERO HACER UNA MENCION MI AMIGA ROSA "CHOBITS" ME AYUDO CON LA MAGICA NOCHE DE SEIYA Y SERENA **

**ATTE: ZANDY KOU LI **


	16. Chapter 16

Serena vio como el rostro de Darien cambiaba dio media vuelta y bajo los escalones y se topo con Rei quien se puso enfrente de ella y quiso darle una cachetada pero serena le detuvo la mano

Serena: no Rei ya no, no mas ya estoy harta de que tú quieras ordenar mi vida

Dejo caer la mano de Rei y la quito del camino comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Haruka también se le puso enfrente pero esta le sonrió y le dio unas llaves, precisamente las de su auto esta vez corrió hacia la entrada escucho que Darien la seguía pero arranco antes de que la alcanzara, fue al hotel y pregunto por el pero extrañamente no estaba, entonces recordó donde era posible que se encontrara así que subió nuevamente y arranco hasta su antigua prepa y entro al campo de softball y lo vio ahí de pie en el centro

Serena: hey eres el gran Seiya Kou

Seiya:-volteo algo contrariado y la vio ahí frente a el con el vestido de novia sonrió no podía creerlo- que haces aquí

Serena: pues aquí me tienes

Seiya: supongo que no te casaste

Serena: supones bien, Seiya no puedo casarme con otro que no seas tu, solo quiero ser tu esposa y no de nadie mas

Seiya: pero y Rini que pasara con ella

Serena: digamos que ella tiene mucho de ti

Seiya: a que te refieres bombón

Serena: a que - en ese momento los rociadores se encendieron y comenzó a mojarlos-

Seiya: señorita serena Tsukino me concede esta pieza –dijo haciendo una reverencia-

Serena: pues claro que si – contentando la reverencia-

Empezaron a jugar entre la "lluvia ficticia" la risa de serena era tan natural que no podía contener las carcajadas

Seiya: extraño tu cabello rubio

Serena: yo también- saco de de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba la pluma mágica- quiero volver hacer la que soy con una ropa muy deportiva

Serena se envolvió en un juego de luces y apareció su cabello rubio sujeto de una cola de caballo y con un juego de ropa deportiva color azul

Seiya: WOW bombón no sabia que podías hacer eso

Serena: fue uno de mis primeros accesorios como Sailor y cambie de cabello gracias a el siempre he sido rubia

Seiya: así luces mejor amor…. Pero a que te referías con que Rini tiene mucho de mí

Serena: ay Seiya mmm que tu podrías llegar hacer mejor padre que Darien

X: eso jamás

Serena y Seiya voltearon hacia la entrada del campo vieron a Darien y a las chicas

Serena: Darien que haces aquí

Darien: serena me acabas de decir que no en la iglesia y preguntas que hago aquí, me dijiste que el no había regresado

Serena: Darien por favor hablemos ok

Darien: no hay nada de que hablar eres un cualquiera

Seiya: no te permito que le hables de esa manera entendiste

Darien: tú no eres nadie para decirme como hablarle a mi mujer

Seiya: ella no es tu mujer

Darien: claro que si

Serena: yo nunca he sido tuya Darien tal vez lo fui en el pasado pero no ahora

Seiya: ahora vete y dejemos las cosas así ok

Darien: eso jamás

Darien saco una rosa y se convirtió en tuxedo mask y las chicas se convirtieron en Sailors a Seiya solo le quedo ponerse en guardia serena quiso correr con Seiya pero Amy y mina ya la tenían sujeta de los brazos

Serena: que hacen ustedes deben estar a mi lado no de el Darien no le hagas nada por favor

Darien: eso debiste haberlo pensado antes

Darien comenzó a tacar a Seiya aun que Seiya era un gran peleador Darien le llevaba ventaja por el simple hecho de que el estaba transformado y también de que Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter también lo atacaban y Seiya no quería lastimarlas,

Serena: déjalo Darien por favor, chicas ya no lo ataquen – serena forcejeaba y lloraba no podía zafarse de los brazos de las chicas el ataque hacia Seiya ya era brutal no podía contra dos Sailors y un guerrero no como Seiya Kou, sus poderes ya no los tenia se los había dejado a su princesa el trataba de esquivar los ataques sobre todo los de Júpiter que eran los mas fuertes.

Seiya ya casi no podía levantarse y para este momento ya Darien era el único que atacaba

Darien: mira serena –pateo a Seiya- sabes tienes razón –lo volvió a patear- yo quería ser padre de Rini –lo volvió a patear- y lo seré por las buenas o por las malas – lo volvió a patear-

Serena: basta Darien basta por favor ya no lo lastimes –vio a un Seiya bastante mal herido- por favor déjalo

Darien: claro que lo hare chicas ya saben que hacer

Sailors: si

Sailor Mars: saeta llamante de Marte

Sailor Júpiter: hojas del roble de…

Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter: enciéndete Júpiter

Si bien el ataque por si solo era bastante grave juntos eran mortales serena se desespero y logro zafarse de los brazos de mina y corrió hasta con Seiya, el impacto cayó sobre serena y Seiya evito aun más el golpe

Seiya: bombón… reacciona…. Bombón-trato de reanimarla-

Serena: estas…bien

Seiya: si pero no debiste

Serena: no…quiero…que…nada…te…pase

Sin darse cuenta Haruka y Michiru habían visto todo, Darien había huido del lugar y sin pensar las chicas se convirtieron en Sailors y directamente se fueron en contra de Mars y Júpiter, la batalla era bastante fuerte eran las 4 guerreras mas fuertes pero había algo que las diferenciaba el motivo de la pelea Seiya seguía intentando reanimar a serena pero era inútil ella ya se había desmayado en ese momento una mujer apareció de la nada

Selene: ¡BASTA!-grito y automáticamente las 4 se frenaron-

Sailor Uranus: Reina Selene

Selene: basta las 4 Están Peleando por nada

Sailor: Neptune: pero…

Serena: nada no pelearan mas hasta la nueva orden

Sailor Mars: ¿nueva orden?

Selene: ayúdame Seiya

Seiya: si –se acomodo y abrazo a Serena por la cintura para que ella quedara con los brazos libres Selene saco el cristal de plata y les recogió a cada una los broches, tomo las manos de Seiya y fundió el cristal de plata en el

Selene: guerrero del planeta de fuego serás tú el nuevo guardián del cristal de plata has mostrado pureza en tu corazón pero sobre todo amor por mi hija por ser quien es y no la que será –se levanto y miro a todas las chicas,- nuevos enemigos se acercan y ustedes al ponerse unas en contra de otras y sobre todo en contra de las decisiones de su princesa pagaran las consecuencias se nota que no conocen realmente a la princesa y deberán hacerlo una vez mas, la historia comenzara nuevamente pero no como debió ser ustedes formaran a la princesa como es y no como quieren que sea tienes solo 72 horas para traerla devuelta- Selene desapareció tal y como llego sin decir mas, las chicas solo se miraban sin entender nada. Seiya llevo a serena a casa de Haruka y la recostó en una de las camas y salió

Rei: a que se referiría la reina Selene con que la historia comenzará otra vez

Seiya: no lo se

Luna: voy a ver a serena no quiero que este sola

Luna subió a la habitación y entro subió a la cama pero no fue nada grata la sorpresa que se llevo

Luna: ¡CHICAS VENGAN RAPIDO!

**Chicas espero les guste sigo recibiendo comentarios de cómo quieren que sea el o los enemigos nuevos tratare de montar capítulos lo mas seguido si es posible subiere una por día atte.: zandy Kou li **


	17. Chapter 17

Luna: ¡CHICAS VENGAN RAPIDO!

Todos subieron al llamado de luna, cuando entraron no podía creer lo que veían en lugar de serena se encontraba una niña de 4 años durmiendo

Rei: ¿Dónde esta serena?

Amy: si la dejamos hace unos momentos aquí

Seiya se acerco a la pequeña y se sentó al borde de la cama y vio que traía el dije que le había dado

Yaten: no lo se es tan raro

Seiya: esta niña es mi bombón chicas

Taiki: eso es ilógico Seiya

Seiya: no lo es por 2 sencillas razones uno por es idéntica a Rini –acto seguido todos miraron a Rini y a la pequeña niña- y dos trae su dije

Mina: es cierto

Lita: pero como fue que sucedió todo esto

Rini: recuerdan lo que dijo la reina Selene "la historia comenzara una vez más, pero no como debió ser ustedes formaran a la princesa como es y no como quieren que sea" tal vez a esto se refería

En ese momento la pequeña niña comenzó a abrir los ojitos y bostezo miro a todos incluyendo a Seiya y comenzó a llorar nadie se explicaba por lo hacia

Seiya: bombón por que lloras

Serena: no esta mamá

Seiya: quien es tu mami nena

Serena: mami ser Ikuko –dijo llorando amargamente-

Seiya: no llores bombón- dijo cargándola y posándola en sus piernas- ella tuvo que hacer un viaje no lo recuerdas

Serena: y me taerá duces

Seiya: si muchos bombón-dijo dándole un beso en su cabecita-

Serena:-se calmo y se abrazo a Seiya y se metió su dedo pulgar a la boca e instintivamente Amy se acerco y se lo saco haciendo que serena comenzara a llorar otra vez-

Amy: eso no se hace Serena

Taiki: Amy los niños lo hacen y algunos jóvenes verdad Yaten

Yaten: por dios Taiki –dijo sonrojado y todos rieron-

Seiya: mira bombón por que no vamos por un helado pero deja de llorar si por favor

Serena se calmo al acto y miro a Seiya con una gran sonrisa

Rei: pero Seiya todavía tenemos que ver que haremos con todo esto

Seiya: lo se Rei pero mi bombón quiere un helado y yo se lo compare

Haruka: yo te acompaño Seiya –hasta ese momento había hablado-

Michiru: eso será una buena idea y yo me quedare con las chicas

Michiru, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rini se fueron al estudio mientras Haruka y Seiya se fueron al parque con serena, cosa ilógica pues en la noche nadie vendía helados pero milagrosamente (N/A y por magia de la autora) una heladería estaba abierta serena pidió un helado de vainilla, Seiya de chocolate y Haruka solo un agua se fueron a sentar a la banca

Haruka: Seiya a comparación de las chicas yo puedo recordar cosas de nuestro "glorioso" pasado

Seiya: que tanto Haruka

Haruka: lo necesario para saber lo que se avecina y saber por que la reina Selene te dio el cristal de plata

Seiya: WOW entonces te volví a subestimar

Haruka: si pero no se como se los explicaremos a las chicas

Seiya: por el momento fingiremos que no sabemos nada tal y como hasta ahora

Haruka: -se levanto e hizo una reverencia ante el- príncipe deme la oportunidad de pelear a su lado y proteger a Serenity

Seiya: -lo tomo de los hombros y la levanto- Haruka sabes que no es necesario hacer eso conmigo, si en alguien puedo confiar y poner mi vida en sus manos y la de Serenity eres tu

Haruka: gracias

Seiya: no me agradezcas nada

Haruka: creo que es momento de irnos-dijo mirando a serena que ya había terminado su helado y estaba batida de el-

Seiya: si pero antes ay que comprarle ropa no crees

Haruka: si

Seiya cargo una vez más a serena y comenzó a caminar junto con Haruka a una tienda departamental y le compraron ropa a serena mientras en la casa las chicas seguían debatiendo que harían con la pequeña serena

Mina: entonces que haremos

Amy: por el momento aprovechar e inculcarle cosas de provecho a serena

Michiru: no por que según la reina Selene debemos educarla a como era no a como quieren que sea además…- en ese momento tocaron el timbre- disculpen voy abrir

Michiru se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con quien menos pensaba que vería

X: supuse que todas estarían aquí

Michiru: vete Darien no tienes lugar aquí

Darien: Michiru lamento haberme comportado de esa manera pero es que tenia o tengo rabia

Michiru: Darien tenemos ya muchos problemas no nos traigas otro

Darien: prometo que no provocare ningún pleito solo quiero saber que pasa el Pegaso vino a mi a darme un aviso que algo malo se avecinaba

Michiru: así es entra

Darien entro y todas lo miraron con agrado menos Rini que no pudo esconder su enojo

Darien: y que es lo que sucede

Pero desde la puerta se escucho la risita de una niña

Haruka: volvimos chicas

Haruka apareció en la puerta del estudio siendo empujado por una niña que entraba corriendo y riendo hasta que vio a Darien, serena se detuvo haberlo y Rei la acerco a el

Rei: serena el es Darien salúdalo

Serena: hola

Darien: hola-levanto la mirada pidiendo una explicación en ese momento entro Seiya- que paso

Seiya: que hace el aquí

Michiru: tranquilo Seiya el vino haber que pasaba

Darien: y veo que pasa mucho quien es esta niña

Yaten: ella es Serena Tsukino Darien

Darien: ¿Qué?

Mina: debemos educarla y traer de regreso a la serena grande en 72 hrs ordenes de la reina Selene

Darien: entonces ella se ira conmigo yo la cuidare

Seiya: eso de ninguna manera Chiba ella se quedar aquí con nosotros

Darien: tu no eres nadie para mandar sobre esta niña yo la conozco mas que tu

Seiya: y por eso olvidaste su cumple años como cada año o la convertiste en una falsa persona que no tenia ánimos de vivir solo para forjar un reino que TU querías

Darien: eso son solo insignificancias

Seiya: te equivocas Darien eso es lo que hace valer una relación

Darien: no me vengas con cursilerías-dijo cargando a serena esta comenzó a llorar al grado que irrito a Darien- ¡YA CALLATE!- asusto a serena y lloro aun mas Rei se la quito y trato de calmarla pero fue inútil, lo mismo paso con cada una de las chicas hasta que llego a manos de Seiya, serena lo abrazo y se calmo

Seiya: creo que ya esta claro con quien se quiere quedar verdad bombón

Serena. Seiya yo quelo estar contigo

Seiya: y así será

Serena se volvió a abrazar de Seiya y no lo soltaba, Haruka se mantenía al margen de todo tanto que a Michiru le causo curiosidad pero no dijo nada

Darien: a un así ella se ira conmigo

Seiya: Chiba si quieres saber que pasara con tu planeta y saber si las chicas lucharan a tu lado quédate pero sobre bombón decido así que si me permiten ya es hora de dormir despídete serena

Serena: buenas noches a todos


	18. Chapter 18

Serena volvió a esconder su carita en el cuello de Seiya, el tomo las bolsas y se fue con serena en brazos

Michiru: bueno ya aclaradas las cosas es el momento de saber que piensas hacer Darien

Darien: Michiru pues es muy sencillo, yo soy su príncipe y me deben lealtad

Haruka: te equivocas Darien somos Sailors guerreras protectoras de la princesa Serena, nunca fuimos tus guerreras, así que no hay que protegerte o ayudarte si nuestra princesa no lo manda

Rei: pero Haruka…

Michiru: no Rei, Haruka realmente tiene razón, nuestro deber es velar por el bienestar de la princesa, además deberíamos estar mas ocupadas por encontrarla manera de regresar a la normalidad a nuestra bebita

Mina: eso es muy cierto mejor concentrémonos en eso chicas

Amy: claro después discutiremos todo esto con Serena

Lita: tal vez si hacemos ver a serena que si la conocemos realmente regrese

Rei: pues podría ser

En este momento se escucho como Rini azoto una botella de agua hasta este momento no había tenido ninguna participación en la discusión de las chicas, se levanto y se fue con Seiya y serena ninguno de los ahí presente logro entender el motivo de la molestia de Rini. Esta subió hasta la habitación y toco la puerta

Seiya: adelante

Rini: hola chicos- vio a Seiya acomodando la ropa de serena en el armario y esto le dio mucha ternura- ¿por fin se quedo dormida?

Seiya: si solo espero que esta vez no se convierta en un bebe

Rini: pues al paso que van las chicas allá abajo yo creo que será necesario que la cuiden desde bebe jajaja

Seiya: jajaja tan mal están….- Seiya no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Rini, detallarla y ver que tenia el mismo aspecto que serena

Rini: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Seiya: -se sonrojo y cambio rápidamente la vista- no por nada…

Rini: Seiya dime algo ¿tu sabes como traer a mi mamá de regreso?

Seiya: no Rini quisiera decirte que si, que ya solucione el enigma pero no, aun así te preocupes el gran Seiya Kou lo resolverá

Rini: jajaja mamá tenía razón

Seiya: ¿a que te refieres Rini?

Rini: mamá habla mucho de ti, supongo que es inevitable, y siempre me decía que cuando no encontraba solución a algo, corría en tu ayuda tu siempre decías "el gran Seiya Kou lo resolverá" jajaja

Seiya: si bueno… era mi manera de hacerla saber que pasará lo que pasara encontraríamos la solución… un momento bombón te habla mucho de mi

Rini: eh… este…- y como si serena hubiera querido salvar a Rini despertó y comenzó a llorar- Rini la cargo y la comenzó a arrullar- Seiya ¿Por qué no quieres que Darien cuide de Sere?

Seiya: por que lo conozco se que el… bueno… tiene muy poca paciencia y mi bombón puede ser muy desesperante cuando así lo quiere y no quiero que el la vaya a regañar o no se le cambie algo de su ser ya viste en el tiempo que me fui y estuve el junto con ella cambio totalmente

Rini: si yo también lo note- serena instintivamente al oír la voz de Seiya comenzó a llorar mas fuerte pero esta vez Rini no logro controlarla y se la dio a Seiya-

Seiya: ¿Por qué lloras mi bomboncito?- serena lo vio y le sonrió-

Serena: Sere tiene hambre

Seiya: pero si te comiste un helado y la mitad del mío

Serena: pero es que yo teno hambre

Seiya: y como que se le antoja a esta princesita

Serena: mmm sándwich

Rini: no te preocupes Seiya yo se lo traigo

Seiya: si me harías ese favor

Rini: claro jajaja además se como le gustan jajaja

Rini salió de la habitación y dejo a Seiya y serena en la habitación serena se bajo de sus brazos y se fue a buscar un juguete que Seiya le había comprado era Sailor moon, serena la había visto en el aparador y le había encantado Seiya y Haruka entraron a la tienda y salió bastante cara ya que era de colección pues ya no las hacían ya que Sailor moon ya no aparecía

Seiya: te gusto tu muñequita princesa

Serán: si- volvió a extender los brazos para que Seiya la cargara este lo hiso gustoso- me da gusto bomboncito

Serena: Sere quere su sándwich

Seiya: pero Rini aun no sube

Serena: vamos por sándwich

Seiya: anda pues vamos

Seiya bajo con serena y la muñeca en brazos vio que las chicas seguían discutiendo el tema, entraron a la cocina y Rini estaba terminando el sándwich

Rini: ya lo iba a subir

Seiya: si pero ya sabes como es mi bomboncito de impaciente jajaja

Rini: tienes razón jajaja ten Sere tu sándwich y tu vaso de leche – le acerco todo y se comenzaron a oír gritos serena que estaba apunto de darle una mordida a su sándwich miro a Seiya con ojitos de miedo –

Seiya: come bomboncito…-le dio una mirada a Rini- cuídala ahora vuelvo veré que pasa

Rini: si ten cuidado

Seiya: si

Seiya le dio un besito en la cabecita a serena que estaba comiendo y entro a la sala

Haruka: entiéndelo Darien ella ya no te ama

Darien: ella esta con Seiya por lastima no es mas que un tarado que regresó pensando encontrar a una serena boba aun

Seiya: no es de caballeros hablar del ausente chiba

Darien: o que bien que veniste ya no soporto que todos te adulen

Seiya: y si vieras como me tiene preocupado tener tu simpatía… he venido a pedirles que bajen la voz serena esta comiendo en la cocina y sus gritas la asustan

Amy: volvió a comer

Lita: pero Amy prácticamente no comió nada mas que el helado

Amy: y con eso debió bastarle

Mina: Amy por dios trata de relajarte solo es una niña todos absolutamente todos nos hemos levantado alguna noche por hambre

Seiya: exacto ahora si me disculpan voy con ella

Darien: no nada que iras con ella… ella no te pertenece

Seiya: creí que ya habíamos discutido esto

Darien: a no yo aun no termino de hablar- dijo acercándose a el y lo lanzo por una puerta de cristal que daba hacia la cocina Seiya la atravesó y quedo inconsciente a los pies de serena que se bajaba del banco para verlo-

Rini: Darien basta ya de peleas

Darien no hizo caso e hizo a un lado a Rini y serena y comenzó a golpearlo otra vez, Seiya aun no terminaba de recuperar fuerzas, pero Darien no conto que una niñita lo comenzaría a golpear en la pierna este no le hizo caso hasta que vio un destello de luz viniendo hacia el

S. Uranus: ¡tierra tiembla!

Darien recibió todo el impacto

S. Uranus: eso te enseñara a pelear limpiamente chiba

Darien: apenas si podía levantarse cosa que aprovecho serena y le dio una patada en el estomago y corrió con Seiya-

S. Uranus: Seiya… reacciona por favor…

Serena se arrodillo junto con el y le puso su manita en la mejilla, y le dio un pellizco que si hizo reaccionar a Seiya

Seiya: ¡auch!

Serena: jajaja domilón

S. Uranus que practica eres Sere jajaja

Seiya: ¿princesita… estas… bien?

Serena: si – volvió a mirara a Darien y vio que estaba recargado en la pared así que corrió en contra de el y le dio otra patada en medio de las piernas- patada de Sailo moon

Darien se dejo caer al suelo una vez más y serena hizo su seña particular y provoco la risa de todos incluyendo la de Seiya

Seiya: hazme un favor Haruka ayúdame a levantar

S. Uranus: si claro- lo levanto y lo sostuvo en sus hombros-

Michiru: ven serena es hora de dormir

Serena: pero Seiya… yo quiero que el me cuente un cuento de sailo moon

Michiru: yo te lo contare nena ahora Seiya debe descansar si no, mañana no tendrá fuerzas para jugar

Serena se acerco a Seiya y vio a mina que era la más cerca de Seiya ya que Haruka sostenía a Seiya

Serena: ¿me ayudas?-dijo extendiéndole los brazos a mina

Mina: claro que si Sere- mina la cargo y la acerco a Seiya

Serena: -se empino un poquito y le dio un besito en la mejilla- verdad que con mi besito ya no te duele

Seiya: no bomboncito- se separo de Haruka- mira ya me siento bien… me das otra para que pueda dormir bien

Serena: si-se acero y le dio un besito en la otra mejilla-

Seiya: ahora ve con Michiru y pórtate bien y quiero que descanses

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a mina en señal de gracias y corrió con Michiru tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia las escaleras, Michiru la siguió.

Al subir serena Seiya se volvió abrazar de Haruka aun estaba muy lastimado para ese momento que todos voltearon se dieron cuenta que Amy, Rei y Darien no estaban ya

Mina: menuda bola de cobardes

Lita: ¿a que te refieres mina?

Mina: a que en cuanto vieron que Seiya no esta solo decidieron no atacar más

Lita: te entiendo menos

Mina: no me hagas caso Lita… ahora lo importante es ver que Seiya se recupere o si no Darien sufrirá las consecuencias de las pataditas de nuestra serena jajaja

Seiya: creen que este recordando algo

Haruka: no creo debe ser la muñeca y las historias que le cuentas de la hábil e inteligente Sailor moon

Mina y lita: ¿hábil? Jajaja

Seiya: oigan jajaja saben quisiera descansar por hoy

Mina: si será lo mejor todos estamos muy cansados ha sido un día muy largo

Haruka ayudo a subir a Seiya y lo acomodo en una habitación y cada quien ya estaba dormido, Michiru había ido a decirle a Seiya que serena había obedecido y se había quedado profundamente dormida y después se fue dejando a Seiya solo, poco a poco comenzaron a pasar las horas y Seiya no lograba conciliar el sueño

Seiya: _que ilógica es la vida, ayer a estas mismas horas, serena y yo hacíamos el amor ahora ella es una niña, y yo estoy aquí todo herido y todo por que me eligió a mi, tenias razón bombón no será nada fácil estar juntos pero lo lograremos_

En ese momento escucho ruidos en el pasillo pensó que debía ser alguna de las chicas, hasta que se comenzó abrir su puerta y una pequeña siluetita se asomo

Seiya: ¿bombón?

Serena: te sientes bien

Seiya: si me siento muy bien por que

Serena:-trataba de subirse a la cama pero no lo lograba hasta que Seiya la cargo- y la subió- es que ese señor feo te pego muy feo

Seiya: no fue nada princesita anda vamos te acompaño a tu habitación para que duermas

Serena: no, yo quelo dormir contigo

Seiya: bueno entonces ven…-la metió entre las cobijas y la arrullo con la canción que habían compuesto e irónicamente durmió sin pensar en nada, pero en serena no ocurría lo mismo su sueño fue algo mas…revelador-

-SUEÑO-

Serena se levanto de una cama que no reconocía y se vio al espejo no tenia ninguna herida lo ultimo que lograba recordar era haber tratado de evitar el ataque de las chicas, salió de la habitación y bajo hasta la recepción y claramente vio que era el milenio de plata, salió al jardín y vio a un chico de espaldas-

Serena: disculpe me podría decir donde están todos

X: solo estamos tú y yo

Serena: ¿tu? ¿Pero como es posible?

**CHICAS SI SE QUE ME QUERRAN MATAR PERO ES QUE ENSERIO LAS TAREAS DE MI ESCUELA ME ESTAN MATANDO Y NO HABIA PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA DE HECHO AUN NO TERMINO MI TAREA PERO QUERIA MONTARLES ESTE CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DENME SUS OPINIONES PORFAVOR ATTE: ZANDY KOU LI **


	19. nota de la autora

**COMUNICADO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO:**

**CHICAS HACE TIEMPO PEDI QUE ELIGIERAN AL ENEMIGO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y UNAS CHICAS ME SUGIRIERON QUE PUSIERA UNOS DE INUYASHA SERE SINCERA HASTA HACE UNOS DIAS COMENZE A VERLA Y ME FASINO Y SE ME OCURRIO UNA GRAN IDEA A MI PARECER ES UNIR 2 HISTORIAS TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES; EN POCAS PALABRAS HACER UNA HISTORIA DONDE SAILOR MOON E INIYASHA ESTEN JUNTAS POR PRIMERA VEZ NADIE LE ROBARIA PROTAGONICO A NADIE ESO LO ASEGURO; QUIERO SABER SU OPINION ANTES SUBIR CAPITULO SIGUIENTE YA QUE LO ESCRIBI CON ESTA IDEA, USTEDES QUE DICEN ¿LES GUSTARIA? O NO**

**P.D: si no contesto los reviews perdón es que aun aprendo a usar esta cuenta jajaja **

**SE LES KIERE **

**ZANDY KOU LI **


	20. capitulo 19 :)

Serena: ¿tu? ¿Pero que haces aquí?

X: parece que no te diera gusto Princesa Serenity

Serena: claro que me da gusto Seiya pero… no entiendo

Seiya: tranquila bombón… si es algo extraño

Serena: pero que paso, y las chicas, no te lastimaron. ¿Y Darien?

Seiya: una a la vez bombón… estamos en el milenio de plata, aquí es donde podremos hablar sin tener ninguna interrupción

Serena: pero…

Seiya: ven princesa caminemos-dijo tomándole la mano y paseando por los jardines-

Serena: creí que el milenio de plata estaba totalmente destruido

Seiya: si lo estaba, pero en fin ese es otro tema, princesa mira en este momento tu eres una niña de 4 años en la tierra

Serena: ¿Qué?

Seiya: si. Al parecer la reina Selene les quiere dar una lección a las chicas

Serena: entonces como es posible que ahora este yo de esta edad, en el milenio de plata y sola contigo

Seiya: por el momento bombón solo quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte de nada, ten mira –le dio la estrella que un vez le dio Darien-

Serena: esta estrella es la que me dio el Príncipe Endimión hace mucho tiempo

Seiya: ja –sonrió irónico- aun no lo recuerdas todo cierto

Serena: Seiya no entiendo nada

Seiya: no te preocupes bombón

Serena abrió la estrella y una luz los envolvió, Seiya despertó y aun eran las 6 am así que volvió a dormir, mientras 2 chicas ya estaban levantadas en otra habitación

Lita: mina por que crees que este pasando todo esto

Mina: no lo se, tal vez nos dejamos envolver tanto por el futuro que dejamos de ver lo que realmente quería serena

Lita: pero ella nunca dijo nada

Mina: no dijo nada por que nunca le dimos la oportunidad, la obligamos a madurar de una manera tan rápida que supongo que la perdimos en el camino

Lita: supongo pero ¿Qué pasara ahora? Me refiero a Rini y a Tokio de Cristal

Mina: pues si no mal recuerdo cuando el futuro estuvo en riesgo por Neherenia Rini comenzaba a desaparecer, pero ahora no pasa lo mismo ella esta bien

Lita: La Serena habrá cambiado el futuro

Mina: no lose lita no entiendo casi nada de esto, solo se que debemos recuperar a nuestra serena

Lita: me gustaría que volviéramos hacer las de antes, salir juntas y reír por cosas tan vanas

Mina: si hace mucho que no hacemos cosas de esas

Lita: si la ultima que recuerdo que estábamos todos, fue el día que Chibi-Chibi nos llevo con ese señor que le daba dulces

Mina: si creo que fue el único día que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki nos acompañaron y no terminamos peleados

Lita: si y que harás con respecto a Yaten

Mina: aun no lo se, el no muestra ningún interés sobre mi, pero sabes, yo lo amo como una loca

Lita: también yo

Mina: también gustas de Yaten

Lita: no claro que no, de Taiki si

Mina: que bien me gustas más tú de cuñada que Amy

Lita: pero el solo tiene ojos para ella

Mina: mmm eso lo dudo

Lita: claro que no

Mina: bueno dejemos todo al tiempo

Lita: oye y si llevamos a serena al parque ya vez que siempre le gusto ir

Mina: si pero eso si Seiya nos la presta

Lita: jajaja si nos la prestará al único que no se la dejaría es a Darien

Mina: avece siento que hace bien ya sabes que Darien es muy serio y si queremos a nuestra serena…bueno no será una buena idea

Lita: jajaja si eso creo jajaja

Mientras en la habitación de Seiya, ya no pudo volver a dormir así que se levanto, se dio un baño y se vistió, se acerco a serena y la comenzó a despertar

Seiya: princesita….es hora de despertar… anda

Serena:-se comenzó a mover y al ver a Seiya le sonrió- buenos días

Seiya: buenos días bomboncito, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Serena: bien, ¿a ti ya no te duelen los moraditos?

Seiya: ¿moraditos?

Serena:- le pico uno de los moretones-

Seiya: auch… se llaman moretones bomboncito y no ya no me duelen tanto

Serena: serena esta contenta

Seiya: así, y te gustaría ir a desayunar con las chicas

Serena: no

Seiya: ¿no? ¿Por qué no?

Serena: poque cada que bajamos te pegan

Seiya: pero esta vez no estará el tipo con el que siempre me peleo

Serena: lo pometes

Seiya: claro anda ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes y bajamos ok

Serena: si

Serena obedeció y entro al baño, en ningún momento dejaba la muñeca, Seiya se había quedado impresionado de tantas muñecas que habían visto le había encantado esa, bueno si algo debía reconocer es que serena tenia unos gustos algo extraños; serena salió del baño lavadita

Seiya: bueno princesita vámonos

Serena: si

Seiya comenzó a salir y serena extendió los brazos Seiya sonrió, al agacharse para cargarla le dolió pero trato de disimularlo, bajo con serena en brazos y todas las demás ya estaban abajo

Haruka: si la sigues cargando la cintura no sanara Seiya

Seiya: así buen día Haruka yo también dormí bien jajaja

Mina: ya chicos antes de que comiencen una pelea – al momento que mina dijo esto serena se volvió a abrazar a Seiya-

Seiya: por favor chicas eviten la palabra "pelea" a bomboncito no le gusta

Rini: ¿bomboncito? Que no era bombón

Seiya: si pero como ni princesita esta chica debe ser un sinónimo

Michiru: de hecho es diminutivo

Lita: y yo pensé que Amy se había ido

Todos: jajaja

Lita: Seiya queremos llevar a serena al parque nos das permiso

Serena:-miro a Seiya con la cuchara en la boca y la muñeca en la otra mano-

Seiya: no lo se tu quieres ir bomboncito

Serena: - asintió con la cabeza-

Seiya: esta bien solo se las encargo mucho

Haruka: tú no las acompañas

Seiya: no, hoy tenemos reunión de los "Three Lights", y no puedo faltar

Michiru: Haruka y yo iremos a ver a Plut a ver si ella nos ayuda

Rini: entonces será una cita de 4

Seiya: Rini me haces un favor,

Rini: si claro

Rini: llevas a serena a cambiarse por favor

Rini: si –se acerco a serena y la ayudo a bajar- ven Sere vamos a ponerte algo lindo

Serena tomo la mano de Rini y se fue con ella caminando, si algo había dejado claro serena es que no le gustaba que cualquiera la cargara, a menos que Seiya lo consintiera.

Todos se fueron e hicieron lo que tenían planeado los "Three Lights firmaban una vez mas su contrato, Haruka y Michiru viajaban con Plut, y las chicas se habían ido al parque donde Rini y serena correteaban, jugaban, mina y lita solo las veían y de repente jugaban con ellas;

Rini: iré por agua ¿quieres serena?

Serena: si aquí te espero

Serena estaba sentada en un columpio, Rini le sonrió y la dejo ahí, de la nada serena sintió que unos brazos la sujetaban y le tapaban la boca

Rini: chicas me dan agua para llevarle a serena

Mina: si claro

Lita: un momento escuchan eso

Rini: yo no escucho nada

Lita: exacto y serena

Todas miraron hacia los columpios pero no hallaban a serena, la comenzaron a buscar pero no lograban dar con ella, así estuvieron un buen rato, buscaron toda la tarde sin tener éxito, ya cuando comenzaba a anochecer

Mina: ay que avisarle a Seiya

Rini: y que le diremos… hola Seiya que crees se nos perdió serena…mina por dios

Lita: pienso igual que mina Rini, debes decirle a Seiya el sabrá que hacer

Y como si hubiera sido invocado Seiya le marco a mina:

_Mina: hola_

_Seiya: hola mina, ya están por venir _

_Mina: si, pero ay un problema_

_Seiya: ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Mina: no encontramos aserena _

_Seiya: ¿Cómo que no la encuentran? _

_Mina: si nos distrajimos un segundo, y al otro ya no estaba _

_Seiya: ¿en donde están?_

_Mina: aun seguimos en el parque, la seguimos buscando _

_Seiya: quédense ahí, voy para allá –dicho esto colgó-_

Yaten: ¿Qué sucede Seiya?

Seiya: perdieron a serena

Taiki: pero si esa chiquilla es imperdible

Seiya. Pues no para Mina, Lita y Rini

Yaten: ¿quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla?

Seiya: si por favor-dicho esto salieron rumbo al parque

Mientras con las chicas

Mina: si se enojo

Rini: era lógico que se molestara

Lita: pero es imposible que serena haya desaparecido de esa manera

Rini: ¿Qué quieres decir Lita?

Lita: que alguien se la llevo

Mina: pero quien

Rini: Seiya

Mina: no Rini, no recuerdas que acabo de hablar con el; el no la tiene

Rini: no, que ahí viene Seiya- dijo señalando la entrada del parque-


	21. Chapter 20

**Chicos a partir de este momento empieza la mezcla de personajes he tomado la decisión de combinar Inuyasha y Sailor moon para esto tengo la ayuda de una amiga Roxy que me ayuda con la parte de Inuyasha, espero que les guste la combinación y no abandonen este fic; solo busco agrandarlo y hacerlo un poco mas interesante; también pido una disculpa si no contesto muchos reviews es que aun no se como hacerlo, como ultimo recuerdo que los personajes de Sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no soy dueña de ellos esto solo un fanfic hecho de una fan para fans… sin mas interrupción inicia el capitulo 20 **

Rini: Seiya

Mina: no Rini, no recuerdas que le hable y el no tiene a serena

Rini: no, que ya llego Seiya y los chicos mire-dijo señalando la entrada del parque-

Lita: Seiya lo sentimos mucho

Seiya: lo se Lita, pero ahora dime que paso con exactitud

Mina y Rini le platicaron todo a Seiya, mientras que Yate, Taiki y Lita escuchaban, pero la mirada de Taiki se centraba en Lita, esto por supuesto hacia enrojecer a Lita

Seiya: pareciera que alguien se la llevo

Rini: eso es lo que nos decía Lita, ¿verdad?

Lita: si, pero quien

Yaten: no es muy difícil de adivinar

Seiya: ¿tú sabes quien la puede tener Yaten?

Yaten: claro fue Darién

Todos: ¿Darien?

Yaten: si lo piensan tienen sentido; el quería cuidar a Serena, eso incluye a cualquier costo

Taiki: eso tendría mucho sentido y más si lo ayudan Mizuno y Hino

Mina: pero no creo que le haga daño

Taiki: pues yo no estaría tan seguro, lo dejan parado en el altar, protege a Seiya, serena solo quiere estar con Seiya, recibe pataditas por que ataca a Seiya ¿ustedes creen que l esta muy contento con ella?

Seiya: debemos ir por ella

Lita: vamos al templo

Rini: no estarán ahí por que saben que es el primer lugar que iremos,

Mina: entonces en donde estará

Seiya: en el departamento de Chiba

Lita: entonces andando

Todos subieron al auto, aunque iban algo apretados pero nadie se quejo lo que importaba era Serena, mientras en el departamento de Darien, serena estaba dibujando en un cuaderno, mientras Darien, Rei y Amy hablaban

Rei: hasta que se callo

Darien: si, desde que llego no paraba de llorar

Amy: chicos no creo que sea una buena idea que la hayamos secuestrado

Rei: Amy ella no esta secuestrada solo no esta con Seiya

Darien: exacto yo les demostrare que esta mejor bajo mi cuidado y además así regresara hacer la que rea no creen

En ese momento se escucho como se rompo algo fueron a ver a serena y había tirado un vaso sobre los libros de Darien y el vaso después cayó al suelo

Darien: ¿Qué hiciste serena?

Serena: fue accidente –dijo con voz entrecortada-

Rei: siempre paso lo mismo contigo serena

Amy: nunca tienes cuidado con las cosas siempre lo arruinas

Serena comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se fue al baño y cerro por dentro la puerta

Darien: abre serena

Serena: ¡quiero a Seiya!

Darien: el no va a venir, el ya no te quiere

Serena: metidoso ¡quiero a Seiya!

Darien: ¡serena que salgas ya!

Serena se había quedado callada en ese momento sonó el timbre

Rei: apuesto que son ellos

Amy: tal vez

Darien: tranquilas…ok…yo voy- se acerco lentamente y abrió la puerta- ¿Qué quieres Kou?

Seiya: venimos por serena

Rei: serena no esta aquí

Mina: claro que si

Seiya: -hizo a un lado a Darien y a Rei, entro y vio a Amy sentada en la sala-

Amy: hola Seiya

Seiya: Amy ¿Dónde esta serena?

Amy: no esta aquí Seiya

Taiki: ¿Mizuno quien mas la puede tener?

Seiya: bomboncito vámonos

Serena oyó la voz de Seiya y salió corriendo del baño e instintivamente corrió a los brazos de Seiya

Serena: Seiya… buaaaaaaa-serena estaba incontrolable-

Seiya: ¿Qué te hicieron princesita?

Serena: me gritaron y… y me trajeron aquí…

Seiya: no te preocupes ya nos vamos a casa

Serena: pero el dijo que tu ya no me querías-dijo señalando a Darien.

Seiya: ¿y tu le creíste?

Serena:-negó con su cabecita-

Seiya: eso es bueno por que TU eres lo que mas quiero, Mina Yaten tomen a serena-dijo pasándola a los brazos de Mina- princesita ve con ellos y pórtate bien

Serena: ¿y tú?

Seiya: terminare con un asuntito

Serena:- se comenzó a zafar de los brazos de Mina pero ella no la soltó- ¡no!...ya no mas peleas por favor

Seiya: pero princesa

Serena: no ya no…por mi

Serena vio con unos ojos muy tiernos y compasivos a Seiya y el pudo entender que ya no había que pelear ya no había sentido alguno

Seiya: esta bien… vámonos chicos

Lita: pero Seiya no dejaras esto así

Seiya: lita nuestra princesa ha hablado

Serena sonrió con satisfacción había logrado que Seiya ya no peleara mas

Mina salió junto con Yaten y serena en brazos detrás de ellos salieron los demás, Darien no podía creer que serena eligiera a Seiya por encima de el, pero a Rei no le preocupaba eso si no mas bien la desconcertaba un aura sobre serena que nunca había percibido y ella conocía bien sus auras, cuando estaba triste, enojada, feliz pero esa era una muy diferente

Al salir a la calle vieron a un tipo muy raro parado en la acera de enfrente que no los perdía de vista

Yaten: Seiya conoces a ese tipo

Seiya: no, pero no nos mira a nosotros solo mira a Mina

Mina: ¿a mi? No lo conozco lo juro

Lita: tranquilos caminemos en sentido contrario y quiere algo de nosotros nos seguirá

Taiki: bien pensado Lita

Comenzaron a caminar, cuando miraron hacia atrás se dieron cuenta de que ya nadie los seguía

Mina: no nos veía a nosotros

Seiya: si supongo que nos equivocamos, yo creo que Yaten ya tiene delirio de persecución

Todos: jajajaja

Siguieron caminado y riendo como si nada, sin saber que realmente desde arriba alguien los observaba

X: ella tiene un pedazo de la perla, pero son muchos atacare al amanecer

Pero no todo era tan lindo como esperaban ya que en la puerta del tiempo 3 sailors platicaban

Haruka: Plut, no te entiendo que sucede

Michiru: ¿Quiénes son esos nuevos enemigos?

Plut: aun no lo se fue muy borrosa la visión que tuve, ahora las puertas del tiempo están cerradas, pero el enemigo es muy poderoso

Haruka: y no los podremos combatir solas

Michiru: las Stars Lights nos ayudaran

Plut: ellas no son más unas Sailors, al dejar su planeta abandonaran sus poderes es una de las condiciones que se le pusieron

Haruka: entonces ¿Quiénes son esos chicos que dices que nos ayudarán?

Plut: no los conozco

Michiru: demonios y que serena este así no nos ayuda en nada

Mientras en la casa de Haruka ya habían llegado los chicos y serena se puso a correr por toda la casa, lo extraño era que lo hacia con mucha gracia y sutileza, cosa que nunca nadie había visto, por lo general serena se caía a cada 5 pasos, pero esta serena era muy cuidadosa.

Lita se puso a hacer la cena y Taiki se había ofrecido para ayudarla, mina y Yaten habían ido a comprar algunas cosas mientras Seiya y Rini miraban a serena. Serena miro hacía el jardín y en lo mas profundo de este vio a alguien que la miraba, esto la espanto y corrió con Seiya

Serena: ¡Seiya!

Seiya volteo instantáneamente y vio como serena atravesaba toda la sala pero antes de llegar a sus brazos vio como se desvanecía, el corrió hacia ella y la levanto y la acuno entre sus brazos.

Seiya: serena…reacciona…que te pasa-dijo tratando de reanimarla

Lita: ¿Qué sucede Seiya?

Rini:-contesto ya que Seiya solo veía a serena- no sabemos solo le grito a Seiya y se desvaneció

Taiki: dámela Seiya- Seiya se la entrego a Taiki, este comenzó a tomarle sus signos vitales- esta bien, solo se desmayo

Rini: pero… ¿Por qué?

Taiki: ¿pero por que?

Taiki: tal vez sean las emociones de hoy…-dijo mientras le daba a oler un poco de alcohol-

Serena: -comenzó a despertar- mmm… ay me duele… me duele

Seiya: que te duele princesa

Serena: mi bracito…ay me duele

Taiki: a ver-dijo examinándole el brazo, no estaba roto, ni tenia fractura, ni siquiera un rasguño- pero no tienes nada

Serena: pero me duele- dijo sosteniéndose su brazo-¡Seiya me duele!

Rini salió rumbo a la habitación de Michiru y vio todos los medicamentos y tomo únicamente un calmante, bajo y se lo dio a serena, rápidamente serena se calmo y se quedo dormida; para ese momento estaba entrando mina y Yaten

Yaten: ¿de que nos perdimos?

Mina: ¿Por qué esas caras?

Seiya: serena se comenzó a sentirse mal

Yaten: ¿Mal?

Rini: si le dolía el brazo

Taiki: lo extraño es que no tenia nada

Lita: y lloraba como si en verdad tuviera algo

Mina: tal vez se golpeo el brazo

Lita: puede ser

Los 6 se quedaron en silencio y miraron a serena por un buen rato, hasta que un olor a quemado les llamo la atención

Rini: ¿huele a quemado?

Lita: no, Taiki si apagaste el horno ¿verdad?

Taiki: eh… creo que si

Lita: creo – lita se hecho a correr hacia la cocina y abrió el horno y salió mucho humo-demonios-abrió la ventana – chicos creo que cenaremos pizza

Yaten: yo creo que si, y para la otra no le encargues nada a Taiki

Taiki: lo siento, no fe mi intención

Mina: que sea hawaiana

Rini: no, peperoni

Seiya: que sean las 2 jajajaja

Así Seiya despertó a serena y cenaron juntos, todo salía a la perfección, demasiado bien a decir verdad, ellos ignoraban que alguien desde afuera los observaba

X: esa chiquillas tiene el fragmento de la perla, ninguno de ellos representa un obstáculo para mi, esta noche me apoderare de ella, no hay manera que esos inútiles me encuentren aquí

La noche siguió transcurriendo, a serena se le paso el dolor del brazo y les conto que había visto alguien desde afuera, pero nadie le creyó pensaron que era su imaginación, Seiya se llevo a dormir a serena la arropo y la arrulló logrando que durmiera tranquilamente, en cuanto dieron las 12 am una extraña chica de cabello blanco apareció frente a la cama de serena, saco un espejo y la reflejo

X: todas tus almas serna mías

Poco a poco las almas en forma de luces salieron del cuerpo de serena y entraban en el espejo, serena comenzaba a perder color

X: ya casi tengo todas

En ese momento inesperadamente se abrió la puerta de las habitación, era Michiru que había ido a ver aserena

Michiru: quien demonios eres tu


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas les pido una disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, he tenido muchos problemas personales medicamente hablando así que no he tenido tiempo de subir capítulos, ya los tengo escritos y ya los estoy transcribiendo mientras les voy subiendo esto **

**Recordemos que estaba por mezclar a Sailor Moon con InuYasha, para todos aquellos que no han visto InuYasha les puse una breve reseña de la serie ok **

**Michiru: ¿Quién demonios eres tu? **

**X: muere –al momento expulso una luz del espejo y se la lanzo a Michiru provocando que ella saliera volando y atravesó la pared, el sonido despertó a todos**

**Michiru: -"demonios no la puedo enfrentar no tengo como transformarme"-**

**Haruka: ¡Michiru que te paso! **

**Michiru: serena…. Ve con ella **

**Haruka: -entro a la habitación y su instinto fue lanzarse contra ella, pero la chica desapareció**

**Seiya: ¿Qué sucedió?- comenzó a tratar de despertar a serena **

**Michiru: esa niña…no se que le hacia a serena **

**Rini: ¿será el nuevo enemigo?**

**Lita: lo mas seguro es que si **

**Mina: pero como las enfrentaremos **

**Yaten: ninguna tiene sus plumas ¿o si? **

**Mina: no **

**Michiru: ay que llamar a Rei **

**Taiki: ¿a ella para que? **

**Michiru: lucia más como espíritu ella debe saber algo **

**Seiya: chicos…serena no reacciona **

**Lita: ¿Qué? **

**Seiya: ven Taiki revísala **

**Taiki: si -comenzó a tomar sus signos- esta muy débil, su reparación es muy agitada**

**Haruka: ay que llamar a Rei lo más antes posible **

**Mina: yo lo hago- salió de la habitación fue por su celular **

**Rei: "bueno"- sonó algo adormilada **

**Mina: "Rei te necesitamos" **

**Rei: ¿Qué le sucedió a Serena? **

**Mina: no lo sabemos…. Un momento como sabes que algo le sucedió **

**Rei: ¿Por qué si no de otra manera no me habrían llamado?**

**Mina: si bueno… ven a la casa de Haruka lo antes posible**

**Rei: ya voy para allá **

**Sabía que algo andaba mal, ¿que serena nunca podría vivir feliz?, se alisto y salió del departamento**

**Camino por las calles pensando que era lo que realmente había sucedido **

**Mientras con las chicas trataban de hacer reaccionar a Serena **

**Rini: ¿pero es que por que no reacciona? **

**Seiya: no lo se Rini -dijo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos- princesita despierta **

**Yaten: y si la llevamos a un hospital **

**Mina: ay que esperar a Rei, a lo mejor ella puede hacer algo por Serena **

**Lita: ¿crees que ella pueda hacer algo? **

**Mina: la conexión que tiene Rei con Serena es indescriptible tal vez si **

**El tiempo transcurrió, 30 minutos para ser exactos, cuando el timbre sonó Mina corrió a abrir la puerta era Rei la paso a la sala que es donde estaban todos y vio como Serena estaba en los brazos de Seiya **

**Rei: ¿y sus almas? ¿Que fue lo que paso con ellas? **

**Haruka: ¿sus almas? **

**Rei: díganme que fue lo que sucedió **

**Michiru: una chica blanca como la nieve, recolectaba algo de Serena con un espejo y después me ataco con el mismo**

**En ese momento Michiru le paso un dibujo que hizo de la chica **

**Rei: mmm se me hace muy familiar, creo que la he visto en algún lado -dijo Rei examinando el dibujo- **

**Seiya: ¿que dijiste de sus almas Rei? **

**Rei: Seiya las almas son mucho de lo que nosotros somos lo que fuimos en una vida pasada y al verla tan agitada y sin color, pero sobre todo con esa facción de dolor se puede ver que le arrebataron sus...- se quedo callada y volvió a ver el dibujo- ¿estas segura que era así la chica que ataco a Serena? **

**Michiru: si, ¿por que?**

**Rei: ella es Kanna, pero es o fue una leyenda de hace mas de 500 años... por eso me es imposible creer que sea ella **

**Seiya: por Dios Rei...**

**Rei: Seiya ella es Kanna y si realmente vino ella tiene las almas de Serena y lo peor es que su creador también esta aquí **

**Mina: ¿creador? **

**Rei: si vayamos al templo ahí les terminare de platicar **

**Haruka: y por que no aquí **

**Rei: lo siento es costum... su brazo se esta poniendo negro**

**Todos miraron a Serena**

**Rei: ay que ir al templo se dividieron en 2 grupos se fueron al templo Hikawa ahí Rei corrió a sacar un libro muy antiguo y busco una parte en específico **

**Rei: Kanna es parte de una leyenda "hace mas de 500 años existió un hombre mitad bestia llamado InuYasha, el buscaba una **

**piedra preciosa llamada PERLA SHIKON esta la poseía una sacerdotisa llamada Kykio, ella e InuYasha tenían planeado usar la perla para convertir a InuYasha en un hombre, pero un demonio llamado Naraku hizo que se odiaran y se mataran, Kykio durmió a Inuyasha por 50 años , hasta que una chica llamada Aome lo despertó accidentalmente, ella lograba transportarse de su era a la de InuYasha por medio de un pozo, ella junto InuYasha se dedicaron a reunir la perla, que accidentalmente habían roto, su peor enemigo fue Naraku, lograron derrotarlo pero nunca se volvió a encontrar la perla **

**Seiya: bueno y que tiene que ver todo esto con Serena **

**Rei: bueno Kanna era una fiel sirviente de Naraku, entonces si Kanna esta viva...**

**Lita: Naraku también **

**Haruka: bueno pero eso no contesta la pregunta ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con Serena? **

**Mina: si Rei eso aun no lo entiendo **

**Rei: solo abra una forma de saberlo **

**Seiya: ¿y cual es? **

**Rei: traer a InuYasha y Aome **

**Yaten: ¿y como los quieres traer si eso paso hace mas de 500 años? y claro si paso **

**Rei: soy una sacerdotisa y hay conjuros **

**Rini: yo te ayudo Rei **

**Taiki: pero eso es imposible Mina **

**Mina: Taiki mas de la mayoría piensa que Princesas, guerreros, príncipes son leyenda y pues la verdad aquí estamos **

**Lita: además debemos hacer todo por tratar de ayudar a Serena **

**Ríe: entonces démonos prisa **

**Rei fue hacia una de las habitaciones y saco un espejo, muchas velas y las coloco en el árbol sagrado se cambio a su traje de sacerdotisa se sostuvo su cabellos en una coleta **

**Todos estaban detrás de ella, comenzó el ritual hablaba de una manera extraña para ellos, el árbol se ilumino y de la tierra salieron 4 personas un gatito y un pequeño zorrito**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me da gusto que les gustara la combinación, repito tal vez sea poco lo que les voy escribiendo pero tratare de ser mas constante **

**Cuando ya estaban en el árbol Rei detuvo sus rezos y abrieron los ojos **

**X: ¿Dónde estamos? **

**X2: pero que chicas tan más lindas **

**Rei: mi nombre es Rei Hino…-uno de ellos comenzó a oler a todos los presentes pero en especial a Rei **

**X: mira Aome esta chica es idéntica a ti **

**Aome: ¡InuYasha abajo! **

**Instintivamente InuYasha sayo contra el suelo **

**InuYasha: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Aome? **

**Aome: por que eres un irrespetuoso… discúlpenlo en el fondo es bueno, yo soy Aome, ella es Sango, el es el Monje Miroku, este chiquitín es Shippo, ella es Kirara y bueno ya conocieron a InuYasha **

**Rei: mucho gusto ellos son Yaten, Mina, Taiki, Lita, Seiya y Rini **

**Sango: ¿ustedes os trajeron aquí? **

**Rei: si es que tenemos un… **

**Aome: percibo un fragmento de la Perla Shikón **

**Rei: "Perla Shikón" no la habían reunido ya **

**Aome: si bueno es que surgieron imprevistos y bueno lo demás es historia, puedo ver a la persona que tiene la perla **

**Seiya: si es por aquí **

**Seiya condujo a Aome e InuYasha adentro de la habitación principal, mientras que Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Yaten, Taiki, Mina y Lita se quedaron a fuera **

**Miroku: -se acerco a Mina- señorita es usted muy hermosa-dijo tomándole la mano- le podría pedir un insignificante favor **

**Mina: si, claro **

**Miroku: podemos tener un hijo muy hermoso**

**Mina: ¿Qué? **

**Yaten: ¿un hijo? Claro que no **

**Miroku: disculpe es usted su novio **

**Yaten: bueno no… eso es algo que a usted no le interesa **

**Sango: excelencia me hace un favor **

**Miroku: clara que si mí querida Sango **

**Sango: ¡vaya y siéntese junto a ese árbol y cállese!**

**Miroku:-corrió y se sentó junto al árbol y muy cerca de Kirara **

**Shippo: los torpes siempre serán torpes **

**Y todos asintieron en acuerdo al comentario de Shippo, mientras en habitación de serena **

**Aome: no hay duda ella tiene un fragmento **

**Inuyasha: y mira Aome su brazo esta siendo envenenado **

**Seiya: ¿envenenado? **

**Aome: no te preocupes ahora la curo… pero dime ¿eres su hermano? **

**Seiya: no yo soy su novio **

**Inuyasha: ¿novio?-se lanzo contra el. ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? **

**Seiya: ¿Qué? Ella no tiene 4 años en realidad tiene 20 **

**Inuyasha: ja… no te creo **

**Aome: cálmate InuYasha el dice la verdad esta chica esta bajo una maldición **

**Seiya: ¿maldición? **

**Aome:-toco el brazo de serena y comenzó a relajar su rostro, pronto su brazo regreso a su color normal y salió un gran pedazo de cristal Aome la tomo- aquí esta la perla- en ese momento se quedo callada por que serena comenzó a crecer hasta que volvió hacer la chica de 20 años **

**Serena: sei…Seiya**

**Seiya: -aventó a InuYasha y corrió con serena- bombón, ¿Cómo te sientes? **

**Serena: algo… cansada-vio a una chica frente a ella- quien…eres **

**Aome: soy Aome…pero ahora descansa- puso su mano en su frente y serena volvió a dormir **

**Seiya: ¿Qué paso? **

**Inuyasha: Aome la tranquilizo **

**Aome: ahora dime quien es ella, sus almas fueron absorbidas y puedo apostar que fue Kanna **

**Seiya: así es… bueno serena es la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna **

**Inuyasha y Aome: ¿Qué? **

**Seiya: si ella es hija de Selene la reina del Imperio Lunar o lo que fue **

**En ese momento entro una gatita con una luna en la frente **

**Luna: Seiya como va todo **

**Aome: ¿tu gatita hablo? **

**Seiya: Luna ellos son InuYasha y Aome, ellos curaron a serena **

**Luna: hola mucho gusto yo soy Luna la guardiana de serena**

**Aome: ay que linda es no crees InuYasha… ¿InuYasha? –Vio que estaba muy pensativo- ¿sucede algo? **

**Inuyasha: Aome no se te hace raro que apareciera un gran pedazo de la perla en esta época… y sobre todo ¿Qué Naraku este aquí? **

**Aome: tienes razón es muy raro **


	24. Chapter 24

Luna: lamento interrumpir su conversación pero… Seiya ya le puedes regresar el cristal de plata a la princesa

Seiya: no aun no creo que sea prudente Luna

InuYasha: ¿de que cristal hablan?

Seiya: del cristal de lata

Aome: ¿cristal de plata?

Luna: si con el tiene el mayor poder del mundo y galaxias

Aome: no eso es la perla Shikón

Luna: no señorita es el cristal de plata

En ese momento entraron todos y vieron a serena ya de tamaño normal

Yaten: que bien serena ya esta bien

Miroku: pero que linda jovencita

Sango: excelencia ya va a empezar

Shippo: ay Miroku

Taiki: bueno les estamos agradecidos pero creo que ya deben regresar

Aome: en realidad no creo que eso sea posible

Miroku: ¿Por qué no?

InuYasha: -les enseño un fragmento de la perla- Naraku esta en esta época, eso quiere decir que la perla también

Rei: nosotros nos encargaremos de el no se preocupen

Sango: es que ustedes son unos mortales no sabrán como combatirlo

Lita: no somos mortales… somos sailors unas guerreras….

Mina: que luchamos por el amor y la justicia

Rei: mina no había por que decir todo el lema de serena

InuYasha: pero no percibo ningún poder sobrenatural en ustedes

Aome: no yo tampoco

Lita: eso es por que nosotras nos transformamos con unas plumas así solo somos chicas comunes

Miroku: y seria mucho pedir que se transformaran en este momento

Mina: en este momento o podemos ya que nuestros poderos fueron retirados, hasta que la princesa no despierte, Seiya no le podrá dar el cristal de plata y por lógica no habrá plumas

Sango: osea que esa chica maneja sus poderes

Rei: no exactamente, nosotras somos guerreras o mas bien somos sus guerreras

Seiya: se les brindaron esos poderes para que ellas la cuidaran

Yaten: es algo complicado

Shippo: ya lo creo no entendí nada

Todos: jajaja

Taiki: bueno y cuando despertara serena

Aome: por el momento esta débil debemos encontrar sus almas y devolvérselas lo antes posible

Mina: no se ustedes pero me sonó a una nueva batalla

Aome: y cuenten con nosotros para ayudarlos, ¿verdad InuYasha?-dijo Aome dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

InuYasha: pero Aome debemos buscar a Naraku no tenemos tiempo para ayudarlos

Aome: InuYasha

Inuyasha: aja

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Aome?

Aome: por que eres un insensible ellos necesitan ayuda además… - en ese instante un ruido estruendoso se escucho afuera-

Miroku: ven InuYasha vamos a ver

Inuyasha: si

Los 2 salieron, los demás decidieron salir pero sango y Aome se los impidieron

Miroku: que ese no es….

Inuyasha: es imposible es….

X: soy Royokan y vengo por el fragmento de la perla

Inuyasha: tú no entiendes verdad…-tomo un impulso y salto sobre el gran lobo que tenia frente saco una gran espada- viento…

X: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada Todos veían la escena sin dar créditos- ¿Sailor moon? El gran lobo se convirtió en un perrito que salió corriendo Yaten: ¿serena? Sailor moon camino hacia dentro del templo y se paro frente a serena y Seiya S. Moon: somos 5 de las cuales solo 3 somos las verdaderas su misión es encontrarnos y saber quienes somos las verdaderas Seiya: ¿y como sabremos eso? S. Moon: ustedes lo sabrán pero no tendrán sus poderes Seiya: ¿y como nos defenderemos? S. Moon: para eso estoy yo y sus nuevos amigos para ustedes es un enemigo conocido ¿cierto joven InuYasha? –dijo sin mirara atrás hasta ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás- Seiya: entonces… S. Moon: entonces así serán las cosas de hoy en adelante hasta un nuevo aviso- Sailor moon fue envuelta en una ventisca de flores y desapareció Inuyasha: ¿Quién era esa chica? Aome: no lo se pero su presencia daba mucha paz Yaten: ella era Sailor moon una de las 5 partes de serena Taiki: y como demonios encontraremos a las demás Mina: no lo se Seiya: si pero ella dijo que solo 3 de las 5 son las verdaderas Rei: es aquí donde veremos si conocemos a serena realmente Inuyasha: pues ni modo ay trabajo que hacer Aome: ¿si pero como sabremos cuando atacaran o buscan a los enemigos? Taiki: pues simplemente ellos atacan, nunca se sabe cuando será Seiya se había perdido en medio de la conversación ya que solo acariciaba y miraba a serena Lita: -le tomo del hombro- le ayudaremos a salir de esto, ella es muy fuerte no le pasara nada Seiya: lo se solo pensaba que será la primera vez que luchemos sin ella Rini: Seiya ella luchara a nuestro lada, siempre es así Taiki: es cierto Seiya arriba el ánimo, sabes que serena siempre sonríe ante cualquier situación Seiya les brindo una sonrisa pero algo no le gustaba tenia un mal presentimiento. Mientras en un Hotel abandonado de Tokio Naraku y Kanna hablaban Naraku: ¿como es que el inútil de InuYasha este aquí? Kanna: la chica de cabellos negros es sacerdotisa Naraku: bueno entonces ay que darnos prisa para reunir la perla Kanna: si La tarde transcurrió sin mayor problema todos estaban en una de las habitaciones de Rei platicando para no molestar a serena Yaten: muy bien pero me pregunto como veremos o mas bien reconoceremos a las serenas verdaderas Mina: eso mismo me preguntaba X: muy fácil bombón nos ayudara ¿cierto bombón? Todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Seiya que llevaba en brazos a serena por que aun estaba débil Serena: así es-dijo mientras Seiya la sentaba alado de Aome- hola yo soy serena Aome: hola yo soy Aome, el es InuYasha, sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo, y Kirara Serena: gracias, Seiya ya me conto lo que hicieron por mi Inuyasha: no nos des las gracias, mejor dinos que es el cristal de plata Shippo: Inuyasha no seas grosero Serena: ¿eres un perrito? Shippo: ¡que! No yo soy un zorrito Serena: awwww ere muy tierno Seiya: bombón no te distraigas Serena: así perdón… quieren saber que es el cristal de plata ¿cierto? Aome: si Serena: pues el cristal de plata reúne todos los poderes de la galaxia y su guardián siempre ha sido alguien del imperio lunar, yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity la última heredera de la luna Rini oye yo también soy una heredera Serena: me refería a este tiempo, tú eres mi hija… Sango: ¡hija! Pues cuantos años tienes


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha: tú no entiendes verdad…-tomo un impulso y salto sobre el gran lobo que tenia frente saco una gran espada- viento…

X: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada Todos veían la escena sin dar créditos- ¿Sailor moon? El gran lobo se convirtió en un perrito que salió corriendo Yaten: ¿serena? Sailor moon camino hacia dentro del templo y se paro frente a serena y Seiya S. Moon: somos 5 de las cuales solo 3 somos las verdaderas su misión es encontrarnos y saber quienes somos las verdaderas Seiya: ¿y como sabremos eso? S. Moon: ustedes lo sabrán pero no tendrán sus poderes Seiya: ¿y como nos defenderemos? S. Moon: para eso estoy yo y sus nuevos amigos para ustedes es un enemigo conocido ¿cierto joven InuYasha? –dijo sin mirara atrás hasta ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás- Seiya: entonces… S. Moon: entonces así serán las cosas de hoy en adelante hasta un nuevo aviso- Sailor moon fue envuelta en una ventisca de flores y desapareció Inuyasha: ¿Quién era esa chica? Aome: no lo se pero su presencia daba mucha paz Yaten: ella era Sailor moon una de las 5 partes de serena Taiki: y como demonios encontraremos a las demás Mina: no lo se Seiya: si pero ella dijo que solo 3 de las 5 son las verdaderas Rei: es aquí donde veremos si conocemos a serena realmente Inuyasha: pues ni modo ay trabajo que hacer Aome: ¿si pero como sabremos cuando atacaran o buscan a los enemigos? Taiki: pues simplemente ellos atacan, nunca se sabe cuando será Seiya se había perdido en medio de la conversación ya que solo acariciaba y miraba a serena Lita: -le tomo del hombro- le ayudaremos a salir de esto, ella es muy fuerte no le pasara nada Seiya: lo se solo pensaba que será la primera vez que luchemos sin ella Rini: Seiya ella luchara a nuestro lada, siempre es así Taiki: es cierto Seiya arriba el ánimo, sabes que serena siempre sonríe ante cualquier situación Seiya les brindo una sonrisa pero algo no le gustaba tenia un mal presentimiento. Mientras en un Hotel abandonado de Tokio Naraku y Kanna hablaban Naraku: ¿como es que el inútil de InuYasha este aquí? Kanna: la chica de cabellos negros es sacerdotisa Naraku: bueno entonces ay que darnos prisa para reunir la perla Kanna: si La tarde transcurrió sin mayor problema todos estaban en una de las habitaciones de Rei platicando para no molestar a serena Yaten: muy bien pero me pregunto como veremos o mas bien reconoceremos a las serenas verdaderas Mina: eso mismo me preguntaba X: muy fácil bombón nos ayudara ¿cierto bombón? Todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Seiya que llevaba en brazos a serena por que aun estaba débil Serena: así es-dijo mientras Seiya la sentaba alado de Aome- hola yo soy serena Aome: hola yo soy Aome, el es InuYasha, sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo, y Kirara Serena: gracias, Seiya ya me conto lo que hicieron por mi Inuyasha: no nos des las gracias, mejor dinos que es el cristal de plata Shippo: Inuyasha no seas grosero Serena: ¿eres un perrito? Shippo: ¡que! No yo soy un zorrito Serena: awwww ere muy tierno Seiya: bombón no te distraigas Serena: así perdón… quieren saber que es el cristal de plata ¿cierto? Aome: si Serena: pues el cristal de plata reúne todos los poderes de la galaxia y su guardián siempre ha sido alguien del imperio lunar, yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity la última heredera de la luna Rini: oye yo también soy una heredera Serena: me refería a este tiempo, tú eres mi hija… Sango: ¡hija! Pues cuantos años tienes

Serena: 20, ¿Por qué?

Miroku: ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando la tuviste?

Serena: pues no lo se ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: pues no lose debería ser algo que debes recordar

Mina: ahhhh ya entendí, serena aun no tiene a Rini

Shippo: ¿Cómo? Si ella esta aquí, hasta yo que soy un niño lo entiendo

Serena: Rini es mi hija en el futuro, ella viaja del futuro a lo que es su pasado que viene siendo nuestro presente, en pocas palabras ella aun no nace

Rini: pero espero y no se tarden mucho –dijo de una manera muy picara haciendo que este comentario provocara un sonrojo en Seiya y serena-

Mina: pero como sea eso si ya no te casaras con Darien

Rini: mmm mina no creo que Darien sea el único que pueda hacer hijos ¿verdad Seiya?

Serena: ya Rini dejemos el tema-dijo serena totalmente sonrojada- chicas quiero que sepan que yo por Darien ya no sentía nada ese fue el motivo por el cual no me case con el

Lita: pero tu lo amabas, no pudo desvanecerse ese amor de la noche a la mañana

Serena: no lita no fue de improviso la decisión, yo deje de querer a Darien el día que conocí a Seiya, el día que comprendí que no soy solo una princesa si no también una mujer con derecho a amar a quien elija

Michiru: y eso es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho elegirte a ti misma antes de tus obligaciones que te hemos impuesto

Lita: discúlpanos por no haber no haber notado tus sentimientos serena

Serena: eso ya no importa, si se que hay un nuevo enemigo, no tenemos poderes, pero tengo a mis amigas, a mi hija y al amor de mi vida a mi lado que mas puedo pedir

Sango y Aome: awwww que hermoso

Serena: jajaja bueno ¿y que mas necesitan saber?

Inuyasha: crees que el cristal de plata tenga otro nombre

Serena: por lo que se siempre ha tenido ese nombre…. Aunque recuerdo una historia que ni mamá me contaba acerca de una guerrera que peleaba en la tierra contra espíritus malignos y creo algo llamado perla orión o algo así

Miroku: no será ¿Shikón?

Serena: si eso era Shikón, bueno el caso es que ambos la perla y el cristal formarían al diamante cósmico este tendría el control de la galaxia y el mundo espiritual. Pero no lo se

Aome: bueno creo que esta más que claro que entre nosotros no existen cuentos ni leyendas, son historias de nuestros antepasados

Inuyasha: pues como sea hay mucho trabajo que hacer, recuperar a las otras tu –dijo señalando a serena- vencer a Naraku y unir la perla Shikón


	26. Chapter 26

Serena: bueno por ahora será mejor que todos descansemos y mañana buscaremos a mis otras yo

Inuyasha: pero mejor….

Aome: InuYasha

Inuyasha: ya me callo, ya me callo

Todos comenzaron reír serena se levanto con ayuda de Seiya

Serena: bueno todos a descansar

Seiya: te llevo a tu habitación

Rei: claro todos dormiremos en la sala de estar

Todos se recostaron y antes de que serna y Seiya llegaran al cuarto….

Serena: vamos a dar una vuelta

Seiya: pero bombón seria muy peligroso

Serena: por favor

Seiya: esta bien a donde quieres ir

Serena: al parque

Seiya: ok

Desde uno de los arboles una parejita los veía

X: InuYasha crees que esta bien que los sigamos

Inuyasha: claro que si Amo, no ves que no tienen poderes, esa chica es muy importante ay que protegerla

Aome: ¿importa?

Inuyasha: si ella dijo que era la ultima descendiente de la Luna

Aome: no lo es, es la chica de cabello rosa

Inuyasha: no ella lo será pero sin serena Rini no nacerá

Aome: y si ella muere no habrá quien proteja el cristal de plata

Inuyasha: y así será más fácil ominar el cristal y la perla

Mientras tanto con serena y Seiya

Seiya: me alegro que ya vuelvas a ser una chica grande

Serena: ¿así por que no me querías de niña?- dijo pícaramente-

Seiya: claro que si eras muy encantadora solo que no podia hacer esto- dijo deteniéndose y acercando su rostro al de serena para besarla, serena recibió sus labios con muchas ansias, Seiya el abrazo por la cintura y serena se colgó de su cuello, el beso había sido largo hasta que serena se detuvo

Serena: ay como odio respirar

Seiya: en casos como este yo también

Serena: ¿Seiya que vamos hacer?

Seiya: ¿a que te refieres bombón?

Serena: a que no tengo poderes, estoy muy débil y ay enemigos nuevos ¿Cómo los protegeré?

Seiya: no crees que sea tiempo de que nosotros te protejamos

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Seiya: tú siempre te arriesgas, das tu vida y nos dejas fuera de la pelea, creo que ya es tiempo de que nosotros te proejamos a ti

Serena: ¿siempre estaremos juntos?

Seiya: siempre bombón, nada nos separara esta vez

Serena: sabes Rini menciono algo que me tiene preocupada

Seiya: ¿y que es?

Serena: dijo que tu hubieras sido un gran padre si la ultima guerra no se hubiera desatado…. Eso quiere decir

Seiya: eso quiere decir que debemos cuidarnos mas, y no arriesgarnos si la ocasión no lo amerita

Serena: bueno, si tal vez tengas razón

Seiya: además esos chicos que llegaron nos van a ayudar

Serena: ¿debemos confiar en ellos?

Seiya: una vez tú me preguntaste que si creía en la posibilidad de que personas de lugares lejanos podían ser nuestros amigos

Serena: y tu me respondiste que eras de un lugar muy lejano y que estabas aquí solo con la intención de ser mi amigo

Seiya: exacto, confiemos en ellos

Serena: esta bien

Mientras en las copas de los arboles

Inuyasha: hacen linda pareja ¿no lo crees Aome?

Aome: si –de repente Aome lo miro extrañada- tú te diste cuenta de eso

Inuyasha: cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso Aome

Aome: bueno lo pregunto por que tu nunca te diste cuenta de lo que había entre Miroku y Sango, o los celos que me hacías sentir

Inuyasha: claro que me daba cuenta-dijo en el momento en el que se volteaba haciéndose el ofendido- solo que si lo hacia notar ellos se sentirían mas incómodos-dijo apenado-

Aome ya no dijo nada mas, ella sabia que InuYasha tenia ese lado sensible, se limito a recargarse en el y dejarse abrazar, así comenzó a pasar el tiempo ninguna de las 2 parejas se sentía incomoda, los 4 entendían las palabras que el silencio decía, hasta que de entre los arboles salió un chico

X: hola Neo-Reina Serena

Aome: mira Inuyasha

Inuyasha: si ¿Quién será?

Seiya: ¿quien eres tu?

X: yo soy el Príncipe Diamante

Serena: eso es imposible, tú moriste

P. Diamante: pero he regresado por ti mí querida princesa

Seiya: algo de lo que deba enterarme bombón – dijo sarcásticamente-

Serena: ¡Seiya!- dijo reprimiéndolo-

P. Diamante: es momento de que tú y yo estemos juntos una vez más

Seiya: sobre mi cadáver – dijo colocando a serena tras de el-

P. Diamante: - con un leve movimiento de la mano lo mando a volar- solo estorbas- con otro movimiento hizo que serena flotara hacia el, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a elevarse con ella pero una flecha le rozo la cara haciendo que perdiera el control y serena comenzó a caer al suelo, pero Seiya salto y la alcanzo

Aome: no se quien eres pero esa no es manera de tratar a una chica

P. Diamante: como te atreviste insolente pero esto no se quedara así –dijo desapareciendo

Inuyasha: ¿estas bien?

Serena: si gracias –dijo mientras Seiya le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

Seiya: gracias chi… ¿un momento que hacían aquí?

Inuyasha: muy fácil los seguimos

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Nos espiaban?

Serena: bueno eso no importa ya por que nos ayudaron, gracias

Aome: chicos no creo que sea buena idea que anden solos sin poderes

Este comentario le cayó de golpe a Serena ya que se sentía culpable de que no tuvieran poderes

Seiya: bueno en ese sentido tienen razón ahora que bombón no tiene poderes es mas vulnerable

Serena: y volvemos al principio

Seiya: ¿Cómo?

Serena: si que cuando nos enfrentamos a Galaxia, tuviste que protegerme por ser débil y ahora lo harás nuevamente y no quiero que expongas tu vida por mi. ¡No otra vez!


End file.
